The 57th Hunger Games ou comment j'ai survécu à mes Jeux
by The little girl in the trees
Summary: Je m'appelle Leeloo et je vis dans le district Sept. J'ai 17 ans, mange en général à ma faim, mais ça ne suffit pas. Car j'ai été choisie pour les 57eme Hunger Games. Je ne sais pas si je rentrerai, quand je rentrerai, mais ce que je sais, c'est que je ferai tout pour survivre. ( rating T parce que c'est Hunger Games )
1. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1

Le soleil qui perce à travers mes rideaux suffisent à me réveiller. Mes sœurs, Ilona et Ezila, dorment encore. Ilona a 14 ans, elle aussi doit affronter la Moisson, mais Ezila n'a que 11 ans, elle ne risque rien.

Je vis dans le district Sept. Mon père est bucheron, ma mère tient une petite boutique d'objets décoratifs ( en bois, bien sûr ). Tandis que mes deux sœurs aident ma mère à la boutique, à la fin de nos journées de cours, j'aide mon père dans la forêt. Avant qu'il n'abatte des arbres, je monte dedans et vais couper les petites branches, ou des copeaux d'écorce pour ma mère qui les sculptera. Après, avant de rentrer, je lance des couteaux pendant des heures, pour que ma maîtrise de l'instrument soit parfaite. Il faut dire que les Hunger Games sont un risque pour moi, qui compte cette année 36 papiers à mon nom. Je prends des tessarae pour toute la famille, mes sœurs ( enfin pour l'instant ma sœur ) ne survivrai pas un jour à ces maudits Jeux. Moi, je suis endurante, je maîtrise une arme, je suis bonne en escalade, en assez bonne condition physique. La faim est rare chez nous, mes tessarae arrondissent nos fins de mois. Je connais aussi la plupart des plantes comestibles et sais être discrète, furtive.

Je me lève et me plante devant mon miroir. Autant me préparer tout de suite, la Moisson commence dans une heure et demie. Je prends la bassine qui traîne dans un coin et vais la remplir au robinet de la cuisine. Ma mère préparer le petit-déjeuner, je la salue d'un sourire avant de remonter à l'étage. J'attrape mon savon sur mon étagère et entre dans la bassine. L'eau est tiède, mais je ne m'attarde pas. Nous ne devons pas consommer trop d'eau, alors mes parents se baignent le soir, et mes sœurs et moi nous partageons, chaque matin, le même baquet.

Une fois séchée, j'enfile ma plus belle tenue : une robe verte pâle, assez courte, avec un col de dentelle fine. Une rareté chez nous.

Je détaille mon profil dans le miroir : je suis assez jolie, pour ne pas dire mignonne. Je suis grande, mince et élancée, avec de grandes et fines jambes. Mes cheveux sont mi-longs, légèrement ondulés, brun chocolat, et mes yeux noisette. J'ai le teint mat.

Ezila ouvre les yeux.

- Réveille Ilona, s'il-te-plait. Nettoyez-vous pendant que je descend aider Maman.

Je quitte la chambre et redescend dans la cuisine. Un de mes livres est posé sur la table. Aïe. J'adore lire, écrire des poèmes, des histoires... Mais mes parents désapprouvent ces loisirs. Ils disent que ça n'aménera pas la nourriture dans mon assiette, ici. Pas faux. Seul les Capitoliens peuvent devenir journaliste, écrivain, styliste ( les métiers que je rêve d'accomplir ) et voyager. Je rêve de voyager, découvrir la vie dans les autres districts... Enfin, bref, des rêves innaccessibles, sauf si... je gagnais les Hunger Games. Impossible avec des carrières. Ma mère ne dit rien, parce que c'est la Moisson, mais je sais que je vais avoir droit à une réprimande très bientôt.

Elle me donne mon assiette, autrement dit un petit pain, un verre d'eau, un bout de fromage et une tranche de rôti de bœuf ( c'était l'anniversaire de mon père hier, alors Maman en a profité pour l'acheter avec ses économies ).

- Ou est Papa ?

- Chez Dan.

Dan est un vieil ami de la famille, et il nous achète régulièrement du bois pour sa papeterie. Il a un fils de deux ans de moins que moi.

Ilona et Ezila en profitent pour descendre, s'attablant chacune à côté de moi. Ilona n'a pas l'air trop inquiète, elle est assez insouciante et pense que l'absence de tessarae la protégera forcément. Elle se trompe, mais je n'ai pas le cœur à lui briser ses illusions. Lorsque j'ai fini, je débarasse la table et lance :

- La Moisson est dans trente-cinq minutes, j'y vais avec Lilianne, Ava et Cana.

- D'accord.

Je sors donc dans la rue. Les filles m'attendent. Lilianne est ma meilleure amie, et Ava et Cana sont meilleures amies entre elles. On forme une petite bande assez soudée, même si on se divise parfois en deux et deux.

Lilianne m'embrasse avec émotion, ses mains tremblent un petit peu. La Moisson la terrifie depuis que son cousin a été tiré et massacré dans le Bain de Sang des 52eme Hunger Games. Ava et Cana ne sont pas moins rassurées, même si aucune n'a perdu d'être cher dans ces fichus Jeux.

Nous prenons la direction de la Grand-Place, où à lieu la Moisson, qui est à 20 minutes d'ici. Lorsque nous arrivons, elle est noire de monde. Des Pacificateurs nous poussent sans ménagement vers les guichets d'enregistrement. On prélève une goutte de sang, je vois Lilianne étouffer un sanglot. Depuis la mort de son cousin, elle ne peut plus voir le liquide rouge sans pleurer...

J'aperçois ma mère dans la partie réservée aux non-éligibles. Elle est entourée de mon père et d'Ezila.

Nous nous dirigeons ensuite vers notre section, juste devant les 18 ans. L'hôtesse, Vincia, fait son entrée, accompagnée des deux mentors et du maire. Vincia est une jeune femme ( enfin je crois, avec toute cette chirurgie esthétique... ) à la peau bleu nuit, aux longs cheveux violet dans lesquels sont incrustés des améthystes. Elle porte une longue robe pleine de froufrous, de volants et de dentelle rose pâle. Le maire est un petit homme grisonnant, avec une moustache de belle taille. La femme mentor s'appelle Wendy et a gagné les 53eme Hunger Games à 15 ans. Elle en a 19 aujourd'hui, et c'est une très jolie jeune femme. Une cascade de cheveux brun-roux, d'envoûtants yeux vert feuillage... Elle prend en charge les tributs féminins du district, il me semble. Quand à l'homme, il a la soixantaine. Il a gagné les 16eme Hunger Games, il se nomme Wost. Sa carrure est impressionant, le maire fait pâle impression à côté de lui. Celui-ci entame un discours, presque le même tous les ans. Lilianne plante ses ongles dans ma peau, elle redoute tant ce qui va suivre... Moi aussi, mais je n'ai jamais perdu quelqu'un qui compte pour moi dans ces Jeux. Je crois qu'elle était un peu amoureuse de son cousin, alors...

« Joyeux Hunger Games ! Et puisse le sort vous être favorable !

Le sort ne sera pas favorable à au moins deux personnes.

- Et, pour commencer, notre charmante tribut féminine !

Vincia se dirige vers la boule de verre qui contient nos noms, l'appréhension me noue le ventre. Pas Lilanne, pas Ava, pas Cana, pas Ilona, pas Liliane, pas Ava... Elle hurle avec une allégresse qui frôle l'indécence un nom. Ce n'est pas celui de Lilianne, ni celui d'Ava, de Cana, ou d'Ilona.

C'est le mien.


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

Lilianne relâche ma main. J'entends à sa respiration qu'elle est sous le choc, bouche bée, abasourdie. Moi aussi. Je m'y attendais un petit petit peu, mais... pas assez. Je me suis entraînée, mais juste " au cas où ".

Je scinde les rangs, sort sur l'allée centrale. Quatre Pacificateurs viennent m'encadrer, mais j'en bouscule un pour gagner moi-même l'estrade. Pas besoin d'escorte, je ne serai pas faible. J'ai déjà un plan. Faire une alliance pour tenir tête le plus longtemps possible aux carrières. Mais pour convaincre les tributs potentiellement intéressants, il faut que je sois forte.

- Dis-moi, quel âge as-tu ?

- 17 ans.

- Quel bel âge... On applaudit bien fort Leeloo Inost !

Quelques applaudissements se font entendre, mais tout cela retombe très vite. Je me tiens droite et toise les caméras braquées sur moi.

- Maintenant, notre valeureux garçon ! Valeureux garçon qui sera... Bran Hutsor !

Tout d'abord, rien. Puis les Pacificateurs viennent chercher un jeune garçon de 14 ans. Il est de taille moyenne, avec une peau pâle, des yeux bleu-gris, des cheveux blond sale en bas des oreilles. Sûrement un fils de papetier. Il tremble de la tête aux pieds et semble sur le point de pleurer. Je le vois se pincer l'avant-bras, pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêve pas.

Le maire entame la lecture du Traité de Trahison. Comme d'habitude, c'est d'un ennui... mortel. Je continue à toiser les caméras, méprisante ( enfin ayant l'air ). Enfin, le maire achève sa lecture et nous demande de nous serrer la main. Je me contente d'une poignée brève puis l'hymne de Panem retentit.

Enfin, une escouade de Pacificateurs nous escortent à l'intérieur de l'hôtel de justice. On nous conduit devant deux portes jumelles. Je pousse celle de gauche et entre dans un petit salon richement meublé. De l'acajou, du velours... Je n'ai jamais vu autant de luxe de ma vie. Je m'assois sur le canapé, mains sur les genoux, et attend.

Ezila, Ilona, Papa et Maman entrent. Ilona se mordille la lèvre, Maman et Ezila pleurent et Papa a les yeux troubles. Je me précipite vers eux et les serre dans mes bras. Ilona est un peu distante.

La vérité, c'est qu'elle ne m'apprécie pas, et ce, depuis ses 7 ans. Quand elle a voulu me suivre dans la forêt et qu'elle a vu ce que je faisais avec Papa. Elle est jalouse, jusqu'à me détester. Et puis, maintenant, ce sera peut-être elle, la favorite. Ilona est méchante, ça existe les personnes comme ça. Dommage que ce soit ma soeur.

J'explique à mes parents et à Ezila que j'ai un plan, que je rentrerai peut-être, qu'il ne fallait pas avoir trop peur. Qu'ils ne commencent à s'inquiéter qu'à mon entrée dans l'arène, rien ne risque de m'arriver avant.

Je les embrasse une dernière fois. Un Pacificateur les fait sortir, Ezila hurle mon nom. Je lui donne une courte étreinte avant que l'homme ne l'arrache de mes bras.

Je me rassois sur le canapé, un peu chamboulée. Je me recompose un masque impassible quand entre mes 3 amies.

Toutes sanglotent, mais Lilianne a l'air vraiment détruite. Je les rassure tant bien que mal, répète la même chose qu'à mes parents. Enfin, Lilianne me donne un petit paquet soigneusement emballé.

- Tu te souviendra de moi et du District avec ça, marmonne-t-elle en sortant, raccompagnée par le Pacificateur.

Je ne déballe pas le paquet, je le ferai dans le train. En attendant, je le fourre dans une de mes poches. Et j'attends.

Enfin, l'heure allouée aux adieux est terminée, on me conduit jusqu'à une belle voiture où attendent le garçon et Vincia. Coincée entre la portière et elle, je fais mentalement mes adieux à mon district.

_Dans la fin de matinée sanglante_

_24 personnes sont en route vers leurs destins_

_Un seul devra survivre, c'est le jeu_

_Et les 23 autres périront dans l'arène qui sera leur tombeau_

_Pour la Gloire du Capitole_

_Joyeux Hunger Games, et puisse le sort vous être favorable_

Les larmes me brûlent les yeux, mais je ne dois pas flancher. Je suis peut-être celle qui survivra. Je veux l'être.

La gare se dessine devant nous. Nous descendons devant le train et patientons devant, histoire d'être filmé. Je me vois sur l'écran géant, hautaine, méprisante, à côté du garçon aux yeux rouges et bouffis.

Enfin, nous pouvons entrer. Vincia nous conduit à nos chambres, puis nous dit qu'elle enverra quelqu'un pour nous emmener au dîner. Je claque ma porte. Enfin seule.

Nous avons un lit, un dressing et une salle de bain rien que pour nous ! C'est encore plus luxueux que l'hôtel de justice.

Je m'assois sur le lit et déballe le paquet. C'est un bracelet où pendent des breloques: un bout d'écorce de bouleau, l'arbre préféré de Lilianne, un minuscule miroir de la taille de mon ongle, deux moitiés de coeur en métal rouge qui sont aimantées et enfin un petit sachet d'humus de la forêt. Une lettre l'accompagne.

_Chère Leeloo,_

_Je t'écris cette lettre en larmes, en attendant mon tour pour te faire mes adieux. J'espère vraiment que tu gagneras ces jeux... Sinon, le Capitole m'aura pris un deuxième être cher._

_Ce bracelet, c'est notre district et notre amitié. La terre et l'écorce, le pendentif et le miroir. Tu peux comprendre la symbolique... Nous sommes, à mes yeux du moins, deux moitiés, deux reflets dans le miroir. _

_J'aurai aimé te faire ce présent en d'autres circonstences, mais la Moisson ne me laisse pas le choix. _

_Tu sais, j'ai vraiment pensé à un moment, à me porter volontaire pour toi. Pour te sauver. Mais j'ai été faible et lâche, j'ai eu peur. Et puis, tu as tes chances, après tout. J'aurai aimé me sacrifier pour toi, mais hélas... Ma raison me dicta autre chose. Attendre, espérer ton retour, comme pour mon cousin, sauf que cette fois j'aurai pu te sauver. Si tu meurs, je ne survivrai pas, et je te suivrai dans la mort._

_Mais, si tu reviens, nous resterons amies. Peu importe ce qui aura changé pour toi, tu resteras ma meilleure amie. A jamais._

_Lilianne_

Je suis profondément émue. Les larmes me montent aux yeux, et je les laisse couler... avant de me rincer le visage et reprendre ce masque qui ne me quittera plus pendant près d'un mois. Si je tiens jusque là.


	3. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3

J'enfile une robe rouge sombre, assez simple ( le plus simple que j'ai pu trouvé ) puis un serviteur à la livrée blanche vient me chercher pour m'emmener au bout d'un grand couloir. J'entre dans une salle à manger luxueuse aux cloisons vernies. Une table à la vaiselle délicate est dressée, avec 5 couverts. Le garçon est déjà là avec l'hôtesse. Je m'installe à côté de lui et attend. Les mentors font alors leur entrée et s'installent aux 2 places vides.

Wendy me sourit affectueusement. Plus de doute, elle sera ma mentor.

- Bonjour, Leeloo.

- Bonjour.

- Je m'appelle Wendy, mais peut-être as-tu déjà vu mes Jeux...

- Les 53eme ? Je les ai vu. C'était l'arène de toundra, non ?

- Exactement.

Nous sommes intérompues par l'arrivée de la nourriture: un velouté de tomates, un rôti comme nous en avions mangé un pour l'anniversaire de mon père accompagné de patates elles aussi rôties, une salade de carottes, du fromage, des figues et des abricots, puis une grosse brioche dorée à peine sortie du four. Mmm... Je n'avais jamais mangé quelque chose d'aussi bon. Je m'empiffre littéralement, j'ai besoin de prendre du poids pour les Jeux.

A la fin, on nous propose un sirop de menthe pour digérer ( j'ai un peu de mal à garder mon repas ) et nous passons dans le compartiment adjacent, pour regarder la Moisson.

Je m'installe à côté de Wendy. La fille du Un est une splendide blonde qui ordonne à l'hôtesse de ne pas l'appeler Golden ( son nom ) mais Barbie, qui est son surnom. Evidemment, c'est une carrière, comme son partenaire, les 2 du Deux et les 2 du Quatre. Sinon, je repère que le garçon du Trois a une drôle de lueur malsaine dans les yeux et un air drôlement futé. Pour les autres, j'attends d'avoir vu à l'entraînement, on sait jamais. Mais je repère déjà le gars du 10, les deux du 9, et le gars du 11 qui me fait une drôle d'impression, une légère crispation dans le ventre.

Enfin, la Moisson se termine. Je n'ai plus qu'une hâte, aller me coucher et dormir, oublier... que je vais peut-être mourir. Ou pas, mais dans tous les cas je devrai tuer. Mais je ne veux pas y penser, pas maintenant, pas tout de suite. C'est un trop lourd fardeau pour une adolescente de 17 ans.

Wendy m'accompagne devant ma chambre.

- Demain, c'est la Parade, ta journée sera pour tes préparateurs et ton styliste. Surtout fais bien comme ils te disent.

- Et retrouve-toi déguisée en arbre, je marmonne.

Wendy éclate de rire, puis:

- Demain soir, par contre, on parlera stratégie. Et maintenant, au lit.

J'obtempère, trop heureuse de ne plus penser aux Jeux. Je m'amuse pendant une heure à défiler dans ma chambre en portant des ensembles les plus improbables les uns que les autres. Ca me fait beaucoup de bien. Je ris toute seule, et me jette sur mon lit en robe jaune très courte avec des collants verts et de grandes chaussettes noires par au-dessus. Et je m'endors aussitôt.

Wendy me réveille.

- Debout ! On arrive au Capitole dans moins d'une heure, et tu dois avoir mangé, t'être habillée, mmm ( elle me regarde en riant )... correctement...

- C'est bon, je râle en enfouissant mon nez dans les couvertures.

- Tu sais comment ma soeur me réveillait quand je bougeais pas assez vite, avant ? Avec un seau d'eau sur la tête ! Alors prends garde à ce que je ne m'inspire pas de ses méthodes, rie Wendy avant de quitter la chambre.

C'est bon, elle m'a totalement réveillée. J'enfile un pantalon bleu sombre et un T-shirt gris argent, me coiffe rapidement et rejoins la salle à manger. Vincia y est en compagnie de Wendy, Bran et son mentor.

Je n'ai jamais vu autant de nourriture ! Tant de profusion ne m'étonne pas vraiment, et le dîner d'hier en était un bon prototype, mais bon... Je me sers une demi-douzaine de petits pains que je tartine méticuleusement de confitures aux fruits divers, deux bols de chocolat chaud et trois croissants. Wendy sourit en me voyant manger tout cela.

- Tu me rappelles moi avant mes Jeux, me confie-t-elle. J'espère seulement que tu ne termineras pas en arbre comme moi.

Je pouffe de rire. Wendy, avec ses plaisanteries, commence à me faire oublier les Jeux, ou du moins à les dédramatiser.

Soudain, les lumières s'obscurcissent.

- Nous allons bientôt arriver au Capitole, fait Vincia avec joie.

Lorsque nous sortons de cette espèce de tunnel, Bran et moi nous précipitons à la fenêtre.

Le Capitole est une ville à l'architecture étrange, mais, ce qu'il y a de plus bizarre là, ce sont ces habitants. Une foule multicolore qui se presse pour nous voir, nous acclamer... Je toise la foule avec hauteur tandis que Bran la salue avec excitation. Terminée, l'innocente gamine qui riait avec sa mentor. Je dois me remettre dans le bain. Je suis là pour être envoyée tuer et être tuée ( enfin, je me passerai bien de la deuxième option... ) pas pour rire en m'empiffrant de nourriture.

Le train s'arrête dans un chuintement sourd, et nous devons sortir pour gagner la sortie. Des escouades de Pacificateurs se détachent sur la foule aux couleurs vives. Une voiture nous attend, elle va nous conduire au centre d'Entraînement.

- Vous logerez à l'étage 7, vos entraînements seront au sous-sol, et vos préparations pour la Parade et les interviews se feront dans l'aile gauche du centre, à l'étage 7, nous informe Vincia quand nous prenons place dans la voiture. Wendy et Wost ne montent pas avec nous, ils nous rejoindrons après la Parade. Je n'ai pas hâte de découvrir mon costume, c'est tous les ans la même chose. Un arbre, un arbre et encore un arbre. Non, je vous jure, les arbres c'est très sexy.

La foule nous acclame, se presse le plus près possible de la voiture. Je les ignore royalement, fixant la nuque du chauffeur avec indifférence. Bran, lui, leur sourit, les salue... Si c'est son approche... Ca ne l'aidera pas à avoir des sponsors. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il a une bouille et un comportement sympathiques qu'il les aura, ses sponsors. Non, il faut mieux faire un haut score à l'entraînement. Je vise, pour ma part, un 8 ou un 9.

Le centre d'Entraînement est en vue. Une escore de Pacificateurs nous attend. Je sors royalement de la voiture et suis les guides. Je sens que la journée va être éprouvante.


	4. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4

Mes préparateurs sont trois: deux femmes et un homme.

La première s'appelle Caty, elle tient un salon de manucure quand elle ne prépare pas des tributs pour les Hunger Games. Elle a la peau rousse, des oreilles de chat qui sortent de son crâne aux cheveux blond platine, des moustaches et des ongles ridiculement longs, soigneusement manucurés.

La deuxième s'appelle Phoébé, elle est très jeune, 19 ans je crois, et tient un salon de coiffure. Elle est normale, à part qu'elle expérimente des coiffures étranges ( elle en change, d'après ce qu'elle dit toutes les semaines ). Aujourd'hui ses cheveux sont brun-roux, et attachés en un chignon d'où sortent le reste de ses cheveux.

L'homme s'appelle Tarquin, il a des cheveux bleus sombres et la peau verte anis, avec des yeux rouges. Horrible.

Ils ne cessent de parler d'Oreste, mon styliste, ainsi que le cousin de Phoébé. Il est son aîné de 5 ans, il s'est occupé du Dix pendant 3 ans et vient d'être promu ici, dans le Sept. Apparemment, il n'a pas l'intention de me changer en arbre.

En attendant, je subis une remise à zéro, on me fais belle sans commencer à préparer mon costume. J'y passe la matinée, puis Caty me guide dans un salon adjacent où je mange mon repas en attendant mon styliste.

C'est un bel homme, aussi simple que sa cousine, c'est-à-dire que sa seule concession à l'extravagance sont ses yeux, d'un violet intense, bordés de sourcils bleus très longs.

- Bonjour, Leeloo. Je m'appelle Oreste et serai ton styliste cette année.

- Qu'avez-vous prévu pour la Parade ?

- Et bien, tu vis dans la forêt, tu es une survivante ! C'est sous cet aspect là que je vais te montrer, et ça va te donner un atout !

Effectivement.

L'après-midi est fini quand je descend vers le hangar d'où seront envoyés les chars. Je suis tout bonnement... impressionnante. Mes cheveux sont gonflés, Phoébé leur a donné énormément de volume et c'est magnifique. Je suis vêtue d'une espèce de brassière en peau de loup blanc qui ressort sur ma peau foncée artificiellement ( avec une crème qui part au lavage, heureusement ). Ma jupe m'arrive à mi-cuisse, elle est faite d'un mélange de feuilles et d'aiguilles de sapin. Je porte des sandales faites de lianes brunes, qui font comme des ballerines de danseuse. Je porte une couronne de pommes de pin et de baies. Ma bouche est plus rouge, mes yeux plus brun. Mes ongles sont arrondis, et couverts d'un vernis vert sombre.

Bran porte un simple pagne comme ma jupe, mais on voit que son costume aurait plus été fait pour un tribut impressionnant et musclé. Lui est maigrichon, et avec l'épieu qu'il doit porter, il a l'air chétif. Moi, je porte une torche enflammée, qui éclaire mon visage sans maquillage.

La Parade commence. J'espère faire bonne impression, je dois continuer à être hautaine et distante. Nos chevaux démarrent et me voilà dans le Grand Cirque. La foule en délire m'acclame, mais je l'ignore et fixe le char précédent, déguisés en avions. Je déteste être montrée comme un chien savant alors que, dans moins d'une semaine, on va m'envoyer tuer dans une arène. Mais je dois me prêter au jeu, sinon je n'y survivrai pas. Or, je veux survivre, je veux rentrer chez moi, revoir ma famille et mes amies.

* * *

Je contemple la rediffusion de la Parade. Les deux du Un ont la peau dorée et portent un pagne et une robe de diamants. Sublime. " Barbie " rayonne littéralement. Pour elle, l'arène c'est une option, un bonus. Elle est là pour les jolies robes et le public qui l'acclame. Les deux du Deux portent un vêtement de gladiateur à l'ancienne, avec les fausses armes et tout ça. Le Trois a une combinaison au dessin de puces électroniques. Le Quatre est à peine vêtu ( la fille porte un soutif et une mini-jupe, le garçon juste un pagne ) et leur peau est bleutée, nacrée. Le Cinq porte une combinaison moulante bleu sombre, parcourue d'éclairs jaunes. Le Six, est donc en avion. Et nous faisons notre entrée. On est impressionnant, il faut le reconnaître. Ca change des arbres et des rares bucherons.

Le Huit porte une toge multicolore très ample. Le Neuf, une chemise à carreaux et un pantalon de toile trop large. Le Dix est déguisé en vache. Le Onze porte à peau de chose près le même vêtement que le Neuf, avec en plus un large chapeau de paille chargé de faux fruits. Le Douze est le pire avec le Dix: les tributs sont nus, couverts de poussière de charbon noire.

Wendy se lève et je la suis. Nous entrons dans ma chambre. Elle est bien plus grande et luxueuse que celle du train ! Ma mentor s'assoit sur le lit.

- Ta stratégie est facile à deviner; ton attitude, si elle est accompagnée de morts, t'apportera des sponsors. Mais, dans l'arène, ça ne suffira pas. Mmm ?

- Les carrières ne sont pas les seuls à pouvoir s'allier. J'ai prévu de monter une alliance avec des tributs prometteurs.

- Quand ?

- Dès demain, dès l'entraînement.

- Parfait. Mais méfie-toi des carrières. Fais en sorte qu'ils ne devinent pas, pour l'alliance. Maintenant, je vais te raconter une histoire. C'est l'histoire d'une fille du district Sept qui fut envoyée aux Hunger Games. Elle brilla comme une étoile, et les carrières la voulurent pour alliée. Elle refusa; et dans le bain de sang, tous se retournèrent contre elle. Elle en tua deux, en blessa gravement un qui mourut quelques minutes plus tard. Puis elle se retrouva acculée. Seulement, le garçon de Cinq, qui nourrissait les mêmes ambitions qu'elle, la sauva. Il tua un autre carrière, et il n'en resta que deux.

Le Cinq et la Sept se lièrent d'amitié. Hélas, le garçon du Quatre, un des deux survivants carrière avec la fille du Deux le tua un jour qu'il chassait. La Sept pleura beaucoup. Pour oublier, elle tua tous les tributs qu'elle trouvait sur sa route, jusqu'au grand Final. La fille du Deux était morte, tuée par la fille Du Huit ( tuée deux jours plsu tard par la Sept ). Il ne retsait que le Quatre. La Sept put enfin se venger pleinement. Elle ne savait pas que tuer avait été une terrible erreur depuis le début, et aujourd'hui encore, elle est hantée par le lourd tribut de sang qu'elle a fait versée. Cette fille, c'était moi, Leeloo. Ne tues pas pour tuer, tues uniquement en cas de légitime défense. Les carrières que j'ai tué au premier jour ne me hantent pas tant que ça, mais tous les autres, si. Penses-y, Leeloo. La vie ne vaut la peine d'être vécue que si elle est heureuse.


	5. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5

Ce soir-là, j'ai du mal à m'endormir. Les mots de Wendy tournent dans ma tête, et puis les 3 jours qui suivent vont être décisifs. Je dois avoir au moins 8 à l'évaluation, me préparer convenablement à l'arène, et, surtout, monter une alliance. Une alliance capable de tenir tête aux carrières. Je sais que cela ne sûrement pas aisé de convaincre des tributs, mais je peux le faire, je dois le faire pour survivre.

Je sombre finalement dans un sommeil agité, où je vois Wendy qui me poursuit avec une hache dans le centre d'Entrainement pour me décapiter. Joyeux.

Le matin, je me lève et prend une douche rapide. Enfin... pas si rapide que ça quand on regarde le temps que j'ai pris à régler la douche. Mon styliste m'a préparée un pantalon vert sombre et un T-shirt bleu. Je les enfile rapidement et vais prendre mon petit-déjeuner. Bran est là, avec l'hôtesse.

- Vous n'avez plus qu'une demi-heure, dépêchez-vous ! dit-elle de sa voix maniérée.

- Et les mentors ? je demande en me servant un pain au chocolat.

- Ils essaient déjà de vous trouver des sponsors. Alors, maintenant, accélérez !

Je déteste être pressée, alors je prend un autre pain au chocolat et le mange tranquillement. Vincia pince les lèvres mais ne dit rien.

Enfin, elle nous emmène au gymnase. Nous y sommes pile à l'heure. La femme qui dirige l'entraînement, Attala je crois, nous explique brièvement le fonctionnement. J'observe les tributs avec attention. Je les repère ce matin, et je les aborde au déjeuner, je décide.

En attendant, je fais des noeuds. Je sais déjà faire du feu, et je connais quelques plantes, mais je passerai à l'atelier des plantes comestibles quand même. Comme ça, matin survie, je repère mon alliance, midi j'aborde, après-midi je montre que je suis une partenaire efficace.

Les deux du Neuf me semblent bien. Ils combattent avec une espèce de faux... et décapitent aisément les mannequins. Puis ils se séparent, la fille va faire du feu tandis que son partenaire manie le glaive. Mmmm... ils me seront très utiles. En plus, si il n'y a pas de faux, le garçon peut se débrouiller avec un glaive et la fille m'a l'air de se débrouiller avec une pierre.

Le déjeuner arrive vite. Les deux du Neuf mangent ensemble. Je m'installe à leur table, et lance:

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Leeloo et je viens du Sept.

- Moi, c'est Epona, fait la fille, et voici Julian. On vient du Neuf.

- Sans vouloir être indiscrète, vous prévoyez quoi, côté alliance.

Les deux se concertent du regard.

- On va s'allier, je pense, lâche Julian.

- Ecoutez, j'ai une proposition à vous faire. Je veux monter une alliance pour tenir tête aux carrières. 5 personnes serait un chiffre idéal. Bien sûr, on se séparerait avant de devoir s'entretuer... Vous voulez en faire partie ? Je suis seule, pour le moment.

- On veut bien , mais on veut que tu nous prouve qu'on peut te faire confiance.

Qu'est-ce que je disais.

- OK. Je suis forte en couteau, je vous montrerai tout à l'heure. Je sais faire du feu et je connais des plantes comestibles ou mortelles. Et j'apprends vite, je peux apprendre à manier une arme assez rapidement. Ah oui, je suis rapide et forte en escalade.

Dès que nous pouvons reprendre les ateliers, je m'élance vers les couteaux, suivis de Julian et d'Epona. Lorsque j'ai fait ma petite démonstration, je me tourne vers eux.

- Alors ?

- Marché conclu.

- Super. Je m'occupe de dénicher deux autres personnes. Surtout, que personne ne soupçonne une alliance entre vous et moi.

- Compris.

On se sépare là, et je vais apprendre à manier un javelot. Je suis assez douée, et assez forte pour m'en servir. Après, mon lancer manque de puissance, mais je vise bien et, en combat rapproché...

Bran me rejoint là.

- Ecoute, mon mentor m'a conseillé de m'allier avec toi. Est-ce que tu veux... ?

- Non. Je ne veux pas te blesser, Bran, mais tu serais un poids mort. Et j'envisage le parcours solitaire, tu comprends ?

Bran soupire.

- S'il-te-plait...

- Non.

Ca me fend un peu le coeur, mais je ne peux pas m'encombrer de lui. Je continue jusqu'à la fin de l'entraînement à manier le javelot. Je crois que je saurai le manier si j'en ai. Mais je préfère le couteau.

Bran m'ignore royalement, mais je vois bien qu'il est toujours blessé par ce que je lui ai dit. Tant pis.

- Comment s'est passée ta journée ?

Wendy m'attend dans le salon et arbore un large sourire.

Je lui raconte tout.

- Parfait. En attendant, je t'ai trouvé trois ou quatre sponsors potentiels. Ils sont intéressés par ton côté mystérieux, et par ton côté " je suis au-dessus du monde "

- Mais c'est super !

- Il va falloir que tu leur montres que tu es un placement digne d'intérêt, qu'ils ne perdent pas leur argent.

Le lendemain, je vais en survie le matin et repèrent deux garçons incontestablement utiles. les deux qu'ils me faut, celui du Dix et celui du Onze. Le Dix manie la hache avec aisance et le Onze est redoutable avec une massue.

Au déjeuner, je les aborde et leur explique tout. Ils se laissent convaincre facilement. Puis je vais voir Epona et Julian pour le leur dire.

J'ai mon alliance !

Je reviens en javelot et y passe un quart du temps qu'il me reste, puis j'apprends à manier l'arc, mais l'arme n'est pas faite pour moi, alors j'abandonne. Je suis nulle aussi. Mais je me découvre un talent certain pour la hache et j'apprends à la manier très facilement. J'y passe le reste de l'après-midi.

Wendy m'a déniché deux ou trois sponsors supplémentaires en évoquant une alliance possible. Génial. Maintenant, il va falloir me montrer à la hauteur et décrocher ce huit !

Je m'entraîne tout au long de la matinée suivante, sans relâche. Je mange seule, et me prépare mentalement. Je sais déjà ce que je veux faire.

L'attente est assez longue, mais pas trop. C'est le tour de Bran. Puis on appelle Leeloo Inost. je m'avance et entre.

Les Juges sont un peu moins attentifs qu'au début, mais ils restent concentrés. Alors je commence à disposer le matériel comme il le faut, puis me lance. J'attrape des couteaux, me met à sprinter, passe devant les mannequins, et sans ralentir, lance les couteaux, qui se fichent tous au centre ou presque de la cible. Puis je grimpe sur la structure d'escalade rapidement, prend le javelot que j'ai laissé en haut, et saute sur les plateformes suspendues. Lorsque j'en arrive à bout, je vise un sac qui pend à une corde à 10 mètres de moi, tranche la corde quand mon javelot est lancé. Je refais rapidement le chemin en sens inverse, prend une hache et décapite deux trois mannequins, puis revient au centre du gymnase et salut les juges.

- Vous pouvez partir.


	6. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6

Je bous littéralement d'impatience. Assisse sur mon lit, je m'empiffre de plats qu'on peut commander et qui apparaissent instantanément. J'était toujours eu besoin de manger en cas de stress, là ça ne suffit pas.

Je titube jusqu'à la salle de bain et vomit tout ce que je viens d'avaler. Je retourne dans la chambre, nettoie un petit peu le bazar et me jette sur mon lit. Je crois que je m'endors.

Vincia frappe à ma porte et je me réveille en sursaut. Je rectifie ma coiffure, mes vêtements un peu froissés et je sors.

Tout le monde est dans le salon: les deux stylistes, les deux mentors et l'hôtesse. Bran arrive en même temps que moi. Je m'installe entre Oreste et Wendy.

La télévision s'allume et le sceau de Panem apparait.

Les deux du district Un ont 10. Bloody Killd, le garçon du Deux, a 10 aussi et sa partenaire a 9.

Le garçon du Trois obtient un 7.

La fille du Quatre a 10, son partenaire 9.

Le petit du Cinq a 6, la moyenne.

On arrive au tour de Bran. Sa photo apparait, et un chiffre tourbillonant l'accompagne- 4-. Son mentor fait la moue, je crois qu'ils espéraient la moyenne.

Mon ventre se crispe, je plante mes ongles dans mes cuisses. Ma photo me fait face, accompagnée d'un... 9 !

Deux carrières ont eu 9 et je suis à leur niveau ! J'ai battu mon objectif d'un point ! Je tombe dans les bras de Wendy qui me félicite chaleureusement.

Je dois maintenant me concentrer sur mes alliés. Julian est le premier, avec un beau 8. Epona a 7. Jordan, le gars du Dix, a 8 aussi. Enfin, Céré, le gars du Onze, a 8 aussi.

On voit les deux du Douze ( qui ont obtenu des notes médiocres ) puis l'écran s'éteint et nous passons à table.

- Combien avais-tu eu, Wendy ? je demande entre deux bouchées de pommes boulangères.

- La même note que toi. En fait, je pense que les carrières de cette année sont très très arrogants, sinon ils t'auraient proposé de te joindre à leur alliance.

- C'est parfait, si ils sont arrogants ils sont plus sûrs d'eux donc ils peuvent faire des erreurs !

- Exactement. C'est une faiblesse à exploiter, tu pourras leur tendre des pièges plus aisément. Ils se croiront tellement intimidants que personne n'oserait les attaquer, et là, paf ! De plus, t'en prendre aux carrières et même en tuer te rapportera des sponsors. Il va falloir aussi briller aux interviews. Pour cela, demain tu passeras la matinée avec Vincia qui t'apprendra les règles de bonne conduite au Capitole, l'après-midi avec moi pour définir ton attitude pendant l'interview, et après demain Oreste et son équipe te prépareront.

- Ok.

Je mange avec appétit une part de gâteau au chocolat ( tellement délicieux, crémeux, chocolaté... mmm... ) puis pars me coucher. Il faut que je dorme beaucoup, pour être en forme pendant les Jeux. D'après Wendy, quelques heures de sommeil en plus peuvent sauver une vie.

Je me glisse dans les draps soyeux. Mon angoisse de tout à l'heure me parait risible. Je m'endors sourire aux lèvres. Plus l'arène se rapproche, plus je commence à être moins stressée. Pourquoi ne serait-ce pas moi, la gagnante des 57eme Hunger Games ?

Le soleil qui caresse ma joue me réveille. Je vais prendre ma douche, encore ensommeillée. Erreur fatale, puisque je me retrouve aspergée d'une étrange mousse verte puis d'un puissant jet glacé.

Lorsque j'ai réussi à sortir de la douche, j'enfile une robe bleu clair assez courte, et des ballerines avec un petit noeud de la même couleur. Je me rends dans la salle à manger, où Vincia m'attend.

- Mange vite, nous avons un multitude de choses à apprendre !

Ce qu'elle est exaspérante. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si urgent à connaître pour faire bonne impression.

Je me trompais lourdement. Dans les quatre heures que nous passons ensemble, elle me montre et explique tellement de choses ! Heureusement que j'ai bonne mémoire, sinon...

Je mange rapidement mon déjeuner, puis Wendy m'emmène dans le salon.

- Tu dois être hautaine, et, en même temps, te révéler plus accessible aux téléspectateurs. Tu dois devenir leur idole, leur favorite, leur préférée. tu dois descendre de quelques marches du piédestral que tu t'es façonné depuis la Moisson pour tendre la main aux gens. En bref, tu dois être par-faite. Je ferais l'interviewer.

Nous passons les quatre heures suivantes à répéter, jusqu'à ce qu'elle me juge parfaite. Super, j'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser.

Oreste et la styliste de Bran mangent avec nous, ce soir. Oreste me promet " la plus sen-sa-tio-nelle des tenues ". Bran me dévisage avec rancoeur. En passant dans le couloir pour aller aux toilettes, ce matin, j'ai entendu son mentor lui dire que, de toute manière, il ne reviendrait pas des Jeux, qu'il tiendrait au mieux 5 jours. Il a ajouté que moi, par contre, j'étais peut-être la gagnante de cette année. Bran est sorti du salon en furie, et il m'a vue, plantée là, en train d'écouter. Je crois qu'il m'en veut énormément.

J'y repense en allant me coucher. Bran doit être un super gamin, au fond. Je devrais essayer de faire la paix avec lui. Demain, juste après les interviews, je me promets.

* * *

Caty me lime les ongles. Pour le moment, mes trois préparateurs me font simplement belle, me coiffe, me lave. Puis Oreste me mettra ma tenue et ils me prépareront. J'avoue que j'ai hâte de la voir, cette tenue.

D'ailleurs, Tarquin m'annonce avec son horrible accent du Capitole que " c'est prêt, Oreste ne devrait plus tarder ". Justement le voilà, avec une house opaque.

- Bonjour, lance-t-il à mes préparateurs.

Puis:

- Mets-toi là et ferme les yeux.

J'obéis et il me passe la tenue. Phoébé me coiffe, Caty me pose du vernis, Tarquin me maquille.

- Ouvre les yeux.

Je vois dans le miroir une superbe jeune femme vêtue d'une robe splendide. La robe est composée d'un bustier rigide et moulant, et d'une longue jupe jusqu'aux pieds. Le bustier est vert feuillage, uni, mais le reste est comme un feuillage éclairé par le soleil. Je porte un ceinture de loup blanc, petit clin d'oeil à la Parade. Mes cheveux sont ondulés et mes ongles sont vert foncé sur lequel est dessiné un feuille verte claire. Je porte du fard à paupières vert clair et du mascara. J'ai du mal à croire que ce soit moi. Oreste me regarde en souriant, puis lance:

- Viens avec moi, on doit y aller.

La dernière étape avant les Jeux, les vrais, pas ceux où on enfile des belles tenues et monte sur des chars, vient de commencer.


	7. Chapitre 7

Chapitre 7

Nous faisons notre entrée sur le plateau de télévision. Caesar Flickerman, le présentateur depuis un peu plus de 20 ans, nous salue et nous mène à nos places, disposées en arc de cercle face au plateau. Les spectateurs sont en délire, Caesar les salut chaleureusement et annonce le début de l'émission. Cette fois, la fille passe avant le garçon de chaque district. Barbie est donc la première.

- Dis-moi, pourquoi ce surnom, Barbie, Golden ?

- Parce que je suis parfaite.

Que c'est intellectuel, comme réponse. Je me concentre quand même, pour pouvoir peut-être repérer des choses intéressantes. Les tributs ne se démarquent pas trop, rien de nouveau, pas de déclaration :les carrières sont arrogants, les autres terrorisés admirent le Capitole. Seul le garçon du Trois se démarque en affirmant qu'il peut gagner. Autant que je me souvienne, il a eu 6 à l'évaluation d'avant-hier. Mais peut-être qu'il cache ses capacités. Il m'a l'air déterminé, et la lueur malsaine dans ses yeux me fait un peu peur. Je décide de lui accorder du crédit, on ne sait jamais.

C'est mon tour. J'ai les mains moites quand on appelle Leeloo Inost. Je me lève et rejoins Caesar sur le plateau. Il me serre la main et me fait asseoir sur le fauteuil.

- Dis-moi, Leeloo, tu viens du district Sept, le district des bûcherons. As-tu grandi dans la forêt ?

- Presque. Ma maison est à la lisière, mais j'y passe presque toutes mes journées, à aider mon père.

- Et tu aimes ça ?

- Cela ne vous regarde pas.

Le public éclate de rire.

- Tu es farouche, dis donc ! As-tu des amis, dans ton district ?

- Oui.

- Qui sont-elles ?

- Ma meilleure amie s'appelle Lilianne. Elle a mon âge et a perdu son cousin dans les 52eme Hunger Games. Peut-être que vous vous rappelez de lui. Il est mort au Bain de Sang.

Caesar attend la suite, mais je me tais.

- Dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui t'as le plus impressionnée ici, au Capitole ?

- Rien. C'est juste la capitale de Panem, c'est luxueux et patati et patata, et les habitants sont très jolis ( la foule adore ) mais ça ne m'impressionne pas vraiment. Mais faut quand même reconnaître que vous avez bon goût, niveau architecture.

Risqué, comme réponse, mais le public adore.

-C'est comme ton district, donc ?

- Je n'ai pas dit ça. Le Capitole est bien plus noble que les districts, mais ça ne m'impressionne pas. Rien ne m'impressionne.

- Y compris tes futurs adversaires ?

- Rien ne m'impressionne, surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de survivre.

- Tu as une stratégie, pour les Jeux ?

- Survivre.

Nouveaux éclats de rire.

- Penses-tu gagner ces Jeux ?

- Oui. Je peux le faire. Pour Papa, Maman, Ezila, Ilona, mes soeurs, et Liliane.

Le buzzer retentit.

- Et bien, Leeloo, c'est là la fin de notre interview. Bonne chance, et on espère que ta stratégie marchera !

Je vais me rasseoir, soulagée. C'est fini. Je cherche Wendy du regard. Elle me sourit. Je peux presque l'entendre me dire " Beau travail ! ".

Je crois que le public m'a appréciée. J'espère que des gens très riches qui ont de l'argent à dépenser m'ont aimée.

Bran répond par monosyllabes, et accorde à peine un regard au public. On dirait qu'il est... résigné. Cela me rend un peu triste, parce qu'un tribut résigné est un tribut mort. Et, au fond, je suis triste qu'encore un enfant innocent meurt, et cela me rappelle que je vais tuer, et je n'ai pas envie d'y penser. Pas encore. Je compte sur le feu de l'action pour étouffer mes scrupules. Je compte sur les Hunger Gmes pour étouffer mon humanité, au moins deux semaines.

* * *

Allongée dans mon lit, le ventre noué par l'angoisse, je pense à Lilianne, au district. Comment se sent-elle ? Son bracelet ne m'a pas quittée depuis qu'elle me l'a offert. Je sens son contact rassurant autour de mon poignet. Avant-hier, Oreste l'a emmené au comité de direction des Hunger Games pour le faire enregistrer en tant qu'objet personnel. Il a été accepté facilement, même si certains Juges ont émis l'hypothèse que les bouts d'écorce pouvaient devenir une arme. Ridicule, mais les Juges ne laissent jamais passer un objet sans un petit peu protester, d'après Wendy.

Je me glisse hors de ma chambre pour rejoindre celle de Bran. Je toque délicatement, mais il ne répond pas. Je soupire; j'ai envie d'insister, mais ma raison me dit d'aller me recoucher. Seulement j'ai envie que Ban se sente moins seul, j'ai envie d'oublier ma propre peur pour le rassurer.

Prenant une grande inspiration, je pousse doucement la porte.

- Bran ?

- Ah, c'est toi.

Bran est assis sur son lit, contemplant le Capitole en liesse.

- Je voulais te dire..., je commence.

- C'est pas grave. De pas m'avoir accepté comme allié et toi ça. Je m'en doutais, au fond. C'est pas comme si j'avais des chances de gagner.

- Bran...

- C'est oublié, j't'en veux pas. T'es une chouette fille, j'pense. Est-ce que tu pourrais me faire une petite faveur ? Si je survis au Bain de Sang et qu'on s'tombait dessus, tu pourrais me tuer rapidement et proprement ? Ca m'éviterai de trop souffrir.

- Ne dis pas ça, tu es peut-être celui qui ga...

- Non. Promets-le moi, s'il-te-plait.

- Je te le promets, je dis en fermant les yeux.

- Une autre chose. Si tu reviens au district, tu dira à ma mère, à mon père et à ma soeur que j'les aime.

- Je le ferai, et même si je meurs je ferai en sorte que ce message leur parvienne.

- Merci.

Il l'a l'air apaisé. Il me sourit, d'un sourire triste.

- C'est drôle, que 23 gamins aillent mourir demain, et qu'ils fassent la fête. A part dans le Un, le Deux et sûrement le Quatre, c'est tirage de gueules dans les districts. Moi, j'ai toujours détesté les Hunger Games. Ils ont pris tant d'enfants... C'est tellement injuste !

- Je sais, je murmure, mais on y peut rien.

- En tout cas, j'tuerais personne, moi. J'ai pas envie de me plier à ces règles stupides de tuer pour pas être tué. Toi, je sais que tu veux survivre, rien que ça. Je la connais, Lilianne, tu sais.

Ah bon ? Première nouvelle.

- Comment ça ?

- Et bien... Son cousin qu'est mort aux 53eme Hunger Games, c'était mon frère.


	8. Chapitre 8

Chapitre 8

J'avale un petit-déjeuner rapide. Je sais que je dois prendre des forces, avant au moins deux semaines de faim, mais deux petits pains à la confiture et un verre de jus d'orange sont tout ce que je peux avaler. Bran mange en silence, en face de moi. J'évite de le regarder. Je ne pourrais pas le tuer, je ne pourrai pas. Impossible. Lilianne ne m'avait jamais dit que c'était son cousin !

En même temps, j'aurai pu le deviner, si je m'étais souvenue du nom de son cousin mort, duquel je ne me remémorérai que le nom, Woody, et un visage tanné par le soleil. Je me rappelle aussi de la soeur, que je n'ai pas revu depuis 2 ans, une gamine de 6 ans accrochée aux bras de sa mère durant l'enterrement.

Je chasse ses réflexions de ma tête. Je dois me concentrer, je dois me concentrer, je dois me con... Je lutte pour garder le contenu de mon estomac.

Vincia et Wendy m'embrassent, et un Pacificateur me mène à la piste de décollage sur le toit du centre, où je retrouve Oreste. Un hovercraft m'attend; une échelle s'en déroule. Oreste me met la main dessus avant de s'accrocher à moi. Une sorte de courant électrique me traverse, et nous sommes hissés dans l'hovercraft.

Oreste me lâche, mais je reste collée à l'échelle. Une femme vêtue de blanc s'approche.

- Reste tranquille, le temps que je te mettes ton mouchard.

Reste tranquille ? Je ne peux pas bouger ! Je tressaille quand le mouchard est introduit dans ma peau. Sitôt l'opération effectuée, le courant cesse de passer et on me conduit vers un fauteuil.

Il est encore tôt, l'arène est loin du Capitole apparemment. Je me rendors, bercée par le grondement de l'hovercraft.

Je me réveille à peu près dix minutes avant notre arrivée. L'hovercraft se pose et une escouade de Pacificateurs nous conduisent, Oreste et moi, à ma " chambre de lancement ".

- Tu as faim ?

J'hoche la tête, il faut que je mange. Oreste appuie sur un bouton et un bol de céréales sort du mur. Je l'avale sans en sentir le goût, puis me désaltère longuement au robinet.

Je m'installe sur le canapé, à côté d'Oreste. Pendant longtemps, nous gardons un silence gêné, puis, soudain, il le brise:

- Quand j'ai commencé ce métier, je cherchais simplement un gagne-pain. Mais j'ai jamais été pro-jeux, je voudrais que tu saches ça. Je suis même plutôt contre. C'est barbare d'envoyer chaque année 24 enfants pour une guerre dont le prix, en morts, a été suffisamment lourd.

J'acquiese, sans rien dire.

- J'ai jamais été non plus pour une révolte. Je suis pas un révolutionnaire, je n'en pas l'étoffe. Ni le courage, en fait. Je suis un lâche, comme bon nombre de gens à Panem. Mais si ils y en a bien qui pourraient tenter une révolution, ce sont les anciens vainqueurs. Et si cette révolution se mettait en marche, je la soutiendrais de tout mon coeur.

Nous nous levons, et il m'aide à passer mes vêtements. Un T-shirt relativement léger, avec un gros blouson chaud qui se replie en une boule qu'on peut attacher à la taille, un pantalon de toile qui se relève où se rallonge en bas, doté de nombreuses poches, et qui est doublé de fourrure retirable, et des sandales accompagnées d'épaisses chausettes. Donc, plusieurs climats dans l'arène.

Nous nous rasseyons, puis une voix féminine m'ordonne de monter sur la plaque de métal, ce qui sera ma plateforme en haut. Oreste me serre le coude, brièvement, et je sais qu'il est avec moi, mais il ne dit plus rien. Je monte sur la plaque, touche mon bracelet pour me rassurer. Un cylindre de verre tombre sur les bords, et la plaque commence à monter. Je suis plongée un instant dans le noir, puis j'émerge dans l'arène.

_60, 59, 58, 57..._

C'est une grande île déserte, entourée par la mer. La Corne d'Abondance scintille au pied d'une montagne et nous sommes autour, dans une espèce de " zone neutre ". A l'est, un désert de rocailles. A l'ouest, une grande prairie battue par les vents. Au nord, derrière la montagne, des marécages, et au sud, derrière nous, une petite jungle. Le tout entouré d'un anneau de plages.

_41, 40, 39, 38..._

Je vois une veste, sur le côté de la Corne d'Abondance, négligeamment posée sur un sac attaché à un sac de couchage. Parfait. Je ne sais pas à quoi servira la veste, mais ça peut toujours être utile. En suite, je récupérerai des couteaux plus un épieu ou une hache et hop, je retrouverai mes alliés.

_27, 26, 25, 24..._

Bran est à deux plateformes de moi, sur ma gauche. Son visage n'affiche rien, ne laisse rien montrer de ses pensées. Il fixe juste le désert avec intêret. Mmm. Bon choix, qui peut s'avérer tout de même mortel.

_11, 10, 9, 8..._

_7, 6, 5, 4..._

_3, 2, 1..._

_0 !_

Je bondis littéralement de la plateforme et sprinte. J'attrape le sac, le passe sur mes épaules et saisit la veste. A l'iintérieur, des tas de poches, et des couteaux ! Excellent choix. Je retire le sac, enfile la veste, remet le sac. Les carrières sont en pleine action. J'avise une hache aiguisée à côté de moi ( les habitants du Capitole vont adorer la caricature...) la saisit et m'apprête à fuir dans la jungle ( je vois Epona et les autres qui m'attendent, chacun équipé, derrière les arbres ).

Soudain, le garçon du Quatre est devant moi. Il me barre le passage, et arbore un rictus victorieux, style " je suis le méchant carrière et je vais te tuer..." Merde.

Il brandit un javelot. Il va me tuer, je le sais, je le sens, je le lis dans ses yeux. L'adrénaline déferle dans mes veines, je brandis ma hache, et, l'instant d'après, sa tête atterit à mes pieds.

Je n'attends pas. Sa partenaire de district vient de tuer un tribut, et elle le cherche du regard. Je sprinte vers la forêt. Une flèche de " Barbie " se plante à moins d'un mètre de moi mais j'accélère et retrouve le couvert des arbres.

- On est au complet ! lance Céré ( le garçon du Onze ).

- Les carrières ne sont plus que 5, j'annonce.

Je ne sais pourquoi je dis ça, l'adrénaline se retire, ne reste plus que l'horreur et l'abbattement. Ainsi, c'est ça, mettre fin aux jours de quelqu'un... Se sentir vidé, détruit, désustructuré.

- On bouge, fait Jordan ( le garçon du Dix ).

Je suis le groupe. Epona m'observe avec compassion,et je sais qu'elle me comprend.


	9. Chapitre 9

**Une petite surprise pour ce chapitre et les suivants ! Afin de pouvoir assister à toutes les morts, il y aura des parties en italique, à la fin de chaque journée, quand Leeloo constate les morts, vous pourrez connaître les circonstances du décès des tributs ( sauf ceux que Leeloo aura vu, ou auxquels elle aura participé ) ! **

* * *

Chapitre 9

Nous marchons depuis la fin du Bain de Sang. Le soleil se couche au-dessus de la mer, illuminant l'arène d'une lueur sanglante.

- Arrêtons-nous ici, propose Julian. On est suffisamment loin des carrières, je pense.

Nous sommes à la lisière de la jungle, que nous avons traversée obliquement, sans rencontrer trop de soucis. Nous nous arrêtons, au moins pour recenser nos possessions.

Epona a récupéré la seule faux de l'arène, elle est très rapide, et, comme l'arme était au centre de la Corne elle n'a rien pris d'autre. Julian a récupéré un glaive et deux petits sacs qui contiennent chacun un bouteille d'eau, un paquet de 6 barres énergétiques et... un paire de lunettes de nuit ! On en possède donc 2, parfait pour surveiller notre campement la nuit. Julian explique que, bien qu'ils soient proches du centre de la Corne, personne ne les avait pris, alors il avait sauté sur l'occasion, d'autant plus que personne ne faisait encore attention à lui.

Jordan, lui, a pu mettre la main sur deux haches, identiques à la mienne. Il a pris aussi un sac de couchage roulé en boule, qui, une fois déplié, révèle une gourde de 2L, pleine, soigneusement cachée. Céré, a récupéré un gourdin, puis en rejoignant la forêt, a attrapé un minuscule sac contenant des lanières de boeuf séchées. Quand à moi, mon sac contient des fruits secs, une gourde de 2L, mais celle là vide, une autre pleine, une paire de lunettes de nuit, des lanières de boeuf séchées et des petits biscuits secs, en outre du sac de couchage.

- Je pense que demain, on pourra s'occuper de repérer des sources d'eau, pour quand on sera en manque, propose Epona.

- Excellente idée, j'approuve.

La nuit tombe à une vitesse stupéfiante. Un coup de canon retentit. Les carrières ont du trouver un tribut faible.

- J'ai compté 7 coups, tout à l'heure, après le bain de sang, fait Jordan. C'est moins que d'habitude.

Justement, l'hymne de Panem retentit. Nous retenons notre souffle.

La fille du Trois s'affiche dans le ciel.

* * *

_Elle court, court le plus possible. La jungle est trop dangereuse, le désert aussi, mais la prairie est l'endroit idéal. Mais elle ne peut pas partir comme ça, ça serait stupide... Alors elle aperçoit un sac, passe-partout, ni trop petit ni trop gros... Elle l'attrape quand une flèche lui transperce le biceps gauche. Stupidement, elle fait volte-face, surprise, et une seconde flèche de la fille du Un l'atteint au coeur._

* * *

Le garçon du Trois ne s'affiche pas. Dommage, il a l'air plutôt coriace. Mais bientôt apparait le garçon du Quatre. J'ai un haut-le-coeur. Epona me regarde avec douceur.

Ensuite, vient le garçon du Six.

* * *

_Toutes ces armes... Hmm, c'est terriblement tentant. Il sait qu'il ne faut pas, mais avec une arme, la partie serait facilitée. Et puis, son mentor le sous-estime. Largement. Au petit trop, il bifurque vers la Corne. Là, un petit sabre ! Et il n'y a personne aux alentours... C'est trop facile. Un épieu lui traverse l'abdomen, et il tombe, à deux mètres du sabre. C'aurait été facile, si il n'y avait pas eu le colosse du Deux..._

* * *

Et puis la fille du Six. Celle-là, elle a fui dès les premiers instants, ça devait être le tribut trouvé par les carrières. Je remarque qu'elle n'avait que 12 ans.

* * *

_Pourquoi est-elle montée sur la montagne ? Il fait si froid... Et elle n'ose pas redescendre, elle ne peut pas. Alors, elle allume un feu... Un tout petit feu..._

_Soudain, les carrières sont là. _

_- Tu savais pas que la montagne, c'est dangereux pour les petites filles ? lance la fille du Deux. _

_- Pi... pitié..._

_Mais il n'y a pas de pitié, et la massue du garçon du Un qui lui fracasse le crâne en est la confirmation._

* * *

Je retient mon souffle. Mais c'est la fille du Huit qui apparait. Bran est en vie !

* * *

_Il faut qu'elle fuie... Vite. Elle est juste derrière la fille du Trois, qui est touchée deux fois, une au bras, une au coeur et tombe par terre. Elle a peur, elle est choquée, devant cette morte aux yeux encore ouverts. Mais il faut qu'elle fuie... Vite. Mais la flèche de la fille du Un l'atteint quand elle se remet à courir. Paf, en plein coeur. _

* * *

La fille du Dix apparait. Jordan pousse un gros soupir.

- Maintenant, le district Dix n'a plus qu'un tribut...

* * *

_Le garçon du Six meurt sous ses yeux, elle cachée sous une pile de sacs. _

_- Alors, ma chérie, on joue à cache-cache. _

_C'est le garçon du Un._

_- S'il-vous-plait..._

_La massue qui fracasse son crâne est la seule réponse. _

* * *

Et voilà le garçon du Douze.

* * *

_Courir... Plus vite, plus vite... Une douleur à la jambe. Il s'arrête, un shuriken dans la cuisse. Une autre douleur, dans la poitrine. Et une autre, encore une autre... Et la fille du Deux vient achever sa besogne, d'un shuriken dans la gorge._

* * *

Et la fille du Douze, pour clore les morts.

* * *

_Fuir... Sa survie dépend de sa capacité à fuir. Elle voit du coin de l'oeil, son partenaire tomber, transpercé par des shuriken. Non... C'est impossible. Elle trébuche dans un filet négligeamment posé sur le sol. Le filet de la fille du Quatre. Et elle es retrouve empalée sur le trident, pour aller avec._

* * *

- Bon, maintenant, on trouve un campement, je lance.

- La plage ne m'a pas l'air... sûre, fait Céré. Elle doit être truffée de pièges. Mais la jungle non plus ne me dit rien.

- Regardez, il y a des rochers, juste là, constate Jordan. Si on s'installe dessus, on sera pas obligé de descendre sur la plage.

- D'accord, mais il faut des tours de garde deux par deux, toutes les deux heures, je propose.

- Ok. Leeloo et moi on prend le premier, intervient Epona. Et Jordan et Julain prendront le deuxième, et Céré...

- Je le ferais tout seul.

- Ah oui, pour les sacs de couchage on se les partage par équipes de garde, fait Epona, génie de l'organisation.

Nous prenons les lunettes de nuit et nous installons.

- Tu l'as tué de sang-froid ?

Je comprend qu'elle veut parler du garçon du Quatre.

- Non... Il était devant moi, il allait me tuer... Et puis j'ai eu peur, alors je suis passée en mode automatique, et l'instant d'après, sa tête reposait à mes pieds.


	10. Chapitre 10

Chapitre 10

Epona me regarde avec ses grands yeux bleus, limpides comme un ciel d'été. La fraîcheur de la nuit remplace la moiteur étouffante de la journée.

- Je sais ce que tu ressens.

Je la regarde sans comprendre.

- Quand j'avais 14 ans, je suis tombée amoureuse d'un garçon nommé Raven. Le corbeau, le surnommait-on dans le district, à cause de ses cheveux et ses yeux noir comme une aile de corbeau. Il était très séduisant, il avait un charme... irrésistible. Toutes les filles étaient à ses pieds. Mais c'est moi qu'il a choisie.

J'étais absolumment folle de lui. Il n'avait qu'à demander, je faisais tout ce qu'il voulait. Mes parents trouvaient ça malsain, ils voulaient me protéger en m'interdisant de le revoir, mais ça n'a fait qu'empirer les choses. Je ne pouvais plus me passer de lui.

Or, dans le district Neuf, comme dans les districts défavorisés, il y a des bandes de gamins. Ils se livrent à une guerre sans merci dans les rues. Pour un territoire, pour des pommes... Ce sont toujours des enfants des familles les plus pauvres. Raven était le chef d'une des deux bandes les plus puissantes. L'autre était un garçon de 16 ans, l'âge de Raven, un orphelin qui n'allait pas à l'école. Raven le haïssait de toute son âme. Et moi aussi, par procuration.

Un jour, il m'a entraîné dans une ruelle sombre et tortueuse comme il y en a dans tous les quartiers pauvres. Et là, il m'a expliqué son plan: pour réduire, voire anéantir l'influence d'une bande, il faut lui enlever ses têtes de file, le chef et le " second ". Ceux-ci allaient venir bientôt, me disait-il en m'armant d'une barre de fer, tu tueras le second et je m'occuperai du chef.

Je le voyais enfin sous son vrai jour, un personnage cruel, froid et manipulateur qui ne pensaient qu'à ses intérêts. J'ai pris peur, j'ai paniqué ! J'ai abbattu ma barre sur sa tête, et il en est mort. Tué sur le coup. Cela fait deux ans que je vis avec ça, deux trop longues années. mais je sais que n'en vivrai pas d'autre, à présent.

Je ne sais plus quoi dire. Epona est à deux doigts de pleurer, emportée par son récit et les souvenirs. Je choisis de me taire.

Lorsque Julian et Jordan prennent le tour de garde, je me pelotonne contre Epona et la serre dans mes bras. Je la connais depuis le jour où j'ai demandé à Julian et à elle s'ils voulaient faire partie de cette alliance, mais nos liens ne se sont développés aujourd'hui. J'imagine Lilianne, accrochée à son écran sans pouvoir s'en détacher. La pauvre. Son cousin et sa meilleure amie dans la même arène. Je sais qu'elle sait, au fond d'elle, qui a le plus de chance de revenir.

Je crois que je me suis endormie, car il est très tôt, l'aube pointe, et Céré nous réveille les uns après les autres.

- Rangez vos affaires sans faire de bruit, et vite, murmure-t-il.

J'obtempère sans poser de questions. Quand nous sommes tous réunis, inquiets, Céré nous chuchote:

- Il faut qu'on rentre dans la forêt, et vite.

- Pourquoi, je murmure.

- Regardez en bas.

Je me penche, à l'instar de tous les autres. Au pied du rocher, des crabes ( j'en ai déjà vu dans un livre d'images ) endormis. Mais pas des crabes normaux.

Ils mesurent bien 1,5 mètre de longueur et 0,5 mètre d'envergure, et doivent peser dans les 6 kilos ! Leurs pinces sont énormes, et exceptionnellement coupantes. Elles pourraient trancher une main sans problème. L'intérieur de ces pinces est percé de petites épines duquel suinte du poison. Mortel.

Des épines tranchantes comme des rasoirs sur le dos des crustacés complètent ce tableau d'horreur.

- Ce sont des crabes tueurs du Capitole, explique à voix basse Céré. Leur poison est mortel, et on meurt lentement, dans d'horribles souffrances. Ils escaladent tout obstacle, et, quand ils ont repéré une proie, ils la suivent jusqu'à l'avoir attrapée. Et ils ont une ouïe très très fine. Alors on va retourner vers la jungle tout doucement.

Nous commençons à reculer, tout doucement. Sauf que...un de nous glisse sur un petit caillou, qui tombe... pile sur un crabe. Celui-ci cligne des yeux et nous aperçoit.

- Courrez ! je hurle.

Nous détalons, les crabes qui se sont réveillés à une vitesse hallucinante à nos trousses. Nous courrons la jungle, zigzagant entre les laines et les racines.

- On peut pas... grimper sur un ... arbre, je halète à Céré.

- Impossible, ils escaladent tout obstacle !

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on... fait ?

Il réfléchit, sans ralentir.

- On pourrait se réfugier dans les marécages ! Il ne pourraient pas nous suivre, ils ne sont pas adaptés à la boue !

- Super, mais où c'est, les marécages ?

- Cap Nord-Est, s'exclame Céré.

Jordan, dont l'objet personnel est une boussole, prend la tête dans la direction indiquée. Epona galope juste derrière lui, puis Céré et moi la suivons, et Julian ferme la marche.

- Plus vite, ils nous rattrapent ! hurle Julian.

Nous accélérons. Déjà la forêt est moins brouissalleuse, et les premiers moustiques nous piquent. Leurs piqures formes des cloques pleines de pus sur nous. Une odeur nauséabonde m'emplit les narines.

- On va y arriver ! Vite, plus vite, hurle Julian.

Les crabes nous suivent de près, nous accéléront encore. J'ai le vertige et la tête qui tourne, mais je suis le mouvement.

Enfin, les arbres laissent place à un sol nu, détrempé et boueux. Nous courrons, nous engluant un peu plus à chaque foulée. Aucun de nous ressemble à quelque chose tant nous sommes enflés, mais nous sommes en vie ! Les crabes se sont arrêtés à la lisière. Ils cherchent à nous rejoindre, mais impossible pour eux. Ils repartent donc.

C'est à ce moment là que je vacille et m'affale dans la boue gluante.

- Leeloo ? Leeloo !

Tout me parait étrange, déformé. Les formes et les couleurs dansent autour de moi, la seule chose qui reste fixe est le ciel gris. Je sombre dans l'inconscience.

La dernière chose que je vois, c'est Céré qui se détourne de moi. Epona et Jordan s'enfoncent dans des sables mouvants.

* * *

Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, je suis toujours étendue au même endroit, mais Epona et Jordan sont tirés d'affaire. je tente de bouger, mais une douleur intense se propage dans tout mon corps.

- Tu réagis super mal aux piqures, t'inquiète pas on va trouver un truc, m'explique Epona.

Un truc argenté descend doucement vers nous.

Un truc argenté...

- Un parachute ! s'exclame Julian.

Céré l'attrape au vol.

- Pour le district Sept, lance-t-il.

Il l'ouvre et en sort un pot de crème étiqueté " Protection & Soins pour Piqures "

Epona commence à m'en appliquer. Quand elle a fini, elle s'en enduit et passe le pot aux garçons. Nos cloques disparaissent et je me redresse.

- On sera protégé le temps qu'il nous faut pour sortir de là, lance Julian.

- Rejoignons la Corne d'Abondance, propose Jordan.

- Impossible, je croasse. c'est le camp des carrières.

- Alors, on fait quoi ? demande Epona en me relevant.

- La prairie. Même si elle doit être truffée de tributs, je pense qu'on y parviendra sans peine.

- C'est le meilleur plan qu'on ait, fait Céré en haussant les épaules. En route.


	11. Chapitre 11

Chapitre 11

Je me sens toujours un peu faible. Je paries que ces moustiques sont programmés pour affaiblir certaines personnes. Mais je récupère vite.

Sortir des marécages est une nécessité. Un instant, je pense à retrouver Bran dans le désert. Mais c'est impossible. Il a fait son choix, j'ai fait le mien. A présent, peut-être ne nous reverrons plus jamais.

A nos pieds, le sol devient plus ferme, tout à coup. Les premières pousses apparaissent et la moiteur étouffante ainsi que l'odeur horrible des marécages s'estompent, pour laisser place à une fraîcheur agréable et un petit vent reposant.

La prairie est sans doute l'endroit le plus attirant des Jeux, et je suis sûre qu'elle cache un piège. De plus, un grand nombre de tributs doivent s'être réfugiés là. Le risque de tomber nez-à-nez avec un adversaire est bien plus élevé que dans les marécages ( où il n'y a d'ailleurs personne ).

- Un ruisseau ! s'exclame Julian.

Ce n'est qu'un mince ruban d'eau, mais le niveau de nos gourdes a bien baissé. Je fais un petit feu et fais bouillir le contenu des gourdes l'une après l'autre. Puis nous prenons chacun une barre de céréales et une lanière de boeuf.

- Il va falloir chasser demain, fait Jordan. Je parie qu'il y a des lapins, ici. Puis nous pourrons repartir dans la jungle.

- Excellent.

Nous reprenons les tours de garde, à défaut de trouver un campement où nous serions plus en sécurité. Lorsque j'ai fini le mien, je me pelotonne dans le sac de couchage, contre Epona. Il n' y a pas eu de mort, aujourd'hui.

* * *

Toute la matinée, nous chassons. Ce n'est pas comme la forêt où mon père et moi braconnons de temps en temps, mais je me révèle être la meilleure chasseuse du groupe. Jordan est plutôt bon, aussi, car il a l'habitude de ce type de paysages. Les trois autres se débrouillent.

Une fois que nous avons attrapé 10 lapins ( 2 pour chacun d'entre nous ), nous ne perdons pas de temps et repartons vers le Sud, vers la jungle. Soudain, un cri se fait entendre. Je courre vers sa provenance, suivie des autres et m'allonge dans les herbes pour mieux voir.

Clever, le type du Trois, est en train d'attaquer le gars du Huit. Apparemment, celui-ci a récupéré quelques provisions, ce que Kyle n'a pas fait. On peut compter ses côtes aisément, il doit ne pas avoir manger depuis longtemps. Mais son regard luit de la même lueur qui me laisse penser qu'il ne se laissera pas faire. Il serre dans sa main une pierre tranchante.

Soudain, il frappe violemment le gars du Huit, Jan Urity si mes souvenirs sont bons, à la tempe, avec sa pierre. Le sang coule. Jan titube, désorienté, et Kyle en profite pour frapper, encore et encore. Quand son adversaire est à terre, il le laisse comme mort et s'en va avec ses affaires.

J'aurais voulu tuer Kyle, mais il est parti trop vite, je pensais qu'il achèverait son adversaire. Nous repartons vers la forêt tropicale au moment où le canon retentit. Jan n'avait aucune chance, ses blessures étaient trop graves. Cela me conforte dans l'idée que Kyle est très, très dangereux.

Kyle est parti vers la montagne. Parfait. Le moment venu, quand l'alliance sera rompue, j'irais m'occuper de lui. Je ne le ferai pas de gaieté de coeur, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Ou mieux, j'attend qu'un carrière s'occupe de lui. Oui, c'est moins dangereux.

Nous retrouvons le couvert des arbres avec choix. Enfin !

Nous faisons un feu dans le crépuscule. Nous mangeons un de nos lapins, puis nous mettons en quête d'un campement. Je repère soudain un arbre gigantesque. Ses branches sont chacunes assez épaisses pour accueillir un sac de couchage où se tiennent deux personnes.

Et voilà, nous sommes installés. L'hymne retentit, et l'image du garçon du Huit brille dans le ciel étoilé. Bran a survécu à cette journée là, aussi. J'en suis... presque heureuse.

Je sombre dans le sommeil.

* * *

Le lendemain, je propose d'aller dans la montagne explorer un peu. Nous ramassons nos affaires et partons.

Dans la montagne, je repère bien vite une source. Soudain, je vois la fille du Deux. Perchée sur le rocher d'où sort l'eau, elle affute ses shuriken. Sur le rocher est gravé " PRopRIéTé DeS cARRIèrES "

La fille se lève et va faire ses besoins, probablement. Une petite ombre, vive comme l'éclair, sort de sa cachette et va remplir une bouteille vide. La carrrière revient à ce moment-là. Nous entendons les suppliques du garçon, mais elle le blesse et le laisse agoniser dans la poussière. Puis elle s'en va. Elle n'était probablement ici que pour tuer un tribut faible et asseoir la domination des carrières. Je la laisse filer et examine en plissant les yeux le garçon. Sa peau est pâle... ses cheveux blond sale lui descendent jusqu'en bas des oreilles... J'ai comme un électrochoc. Des cheveux blond sale qui descendent jusqu'aux oreilles ? Une peau blanche ?

Mes alliés me regardent, attendent que je propose de partir. Mais je me rue vers le tribut.

Je ne m'étais pas trompée. C'est Bran, qui baigne dans son sang. Il luit de sueur et parait très amaigri.

C'est la deuxième que j'assiste à une mort en deux jours, la deuxième fois que le tribut ne meurt pas tout de suite... et, pour la deuxième fois, je n'ai rien pu faire.

Son visage se fend d'un sourire en me voyant.

- Leeloo...

- Bran ne t'inquiètes pas, tu vas t'en sortir. Tu vas t'en sortir, tu vas t'en sortir, tu vas...

- Non, et tu le sais aussi bien que moi... murmure-t-il d'une voix faible.

- J'étais là, j'aurais pu te sauver, si je t'avais reconnu, je sanglote douloureusement. Oh, Bran...

- Je ne t'en veux pas. Après tout, il n'y a qu'un vainqueur. Je serai aussi mort, de déshydratation...

Il baigne dans son sang, et je sais qu'il souffre beaucoup.

- Tu te rappelles ta promesse ?

- Oui.

- Alors, achève-moi.

J'en étais sûre, je savais qu'il demanderait ça. Et je n'ai pas le droit de lui refuser. Alors, je prends un couteau dans ma veste, et, je l'achève d'un coup sec en plein coeur. Le canon tonne, tandis que je m'effondre en larmes.

J'ai tenu ma promesse. J'ai tué Bran.


	12. Chapitre 12

Chapitre 12

J'ai tué Bran. J'ai tué Bran. Cette pensée me hante, m'obsède. Je revois son visage pâle, ses yeux bleus-gris. Les mêmes que ceux de Lilianne. Comment pourrais-je la regarder en face ? J'aurai pu le sauver ! Si je n'avais considéré qu'une petite ombre prête à être tuée était une petite ombre de moins... Si je n'avias pas considérée que la fille du Deux était trop dangereuse, qu'elle pouvait donner l'alerte ! On était 5, bordel ! 5 contre 1, on aurait pu gagner ! Tout ça parce que je n'ai pas voulu prendre de risques ! J'aurai pu empêcher deux meurtres, et je n'en ai empêché aucun.

Je comprends la douloureuse réalité des Hunger Games. S'enfoncer dans les abîmes de la culpabilité, de la traîtrise et de la haine. Tuer, tuer, encore et encore. Pour que le Capitole aie du spectacle. Pour qu'il se divertisse, aux dépens de 24 jeunes gens à qui ils retirent leur droit de vivre, leur humanité, leurs proches !

Mais personne ne peut s'attaquer au Capitole. Alors, je commencerai par la fille du Deux. Elle est la première sur ma liste. Elle mourra comme Bran est mort, dans la poussière.

Tout mon corps crie vengence. Vengence ! Vengence ! Toute mon âme hurle ma peine et ma haine. Je suis dévorée par un feu ardent qui me brûle les entrailles. Je suis enfant de la haine et de la rage, je suis enfant des Hunger Games.

Epona marche à côté de moi. Elle seule permet de ne pas me perdre, elle seule est mon amie. Des liens se créent cependant. Moi et Epona. Epona et Jordan. Jordan et Julian. Julian et Epona. Céré et Julian. Jordan et Céré. Moi et Céré. Jordan et moi.

Les autres sont amicaux, mais ils ne comprennent pas. La douleur déchirante dans le flanc, le feu. L'impression d'être plongée dans l'eau, être en apnée. Les larmes qui ne coulent pas.

Epona comprend, elle qui a tué celui qu'elle aimait. Elle sait ce que j'éprouve.

Bran était un ami, un compagnon.

Je veux hurler, je veux pleurer, m'effondrer en un petit tas, attendre la mort. Je veux rester silencieuse, me venger, me battre, donner la mort.

Le coup de canon tonne, mais je m'en fiche. Bran était un garçon sympathique. Gentil, à l'écoute, mais aussi renfermé et détruit par la mort de son frère. Et voilà qu'il l'a rejoint. Dans la mort.

La fille du Deux va payer.

* * *

Nous nous arrêtons. L'air de la montagne est vif et frais, revigorant. L'hymne de Panem retentit. C'est la troisième fois depuis le début des Jeux, donc troisième jour. Il est facile de perdre le fil du temps dans cette arène où on est réduit à survivre.

Le visage de la fille du Cinq s'affiche. C'était elle le coup de canon de tout à l'heure.

* * *

_La plage a l'air déserte. Elle descend sur les rochers. Elle ne se fait pas d'illusion, l'eau de la mer est salée, mais un instructeur en survie lui a expliqué comment faire pour la dessaler. Ca marche en petites quantités, mais ça marche. Alors, pourquoi pas ? La soif commence à se faire sentir. Elle s'approche de l'eau, remplit la petite gourde qu'elle a tiré du Bain de Sang. Le garçon du Huit, qui est mort hier, l'a blessé à l'épaule droite, mais ça va. Elle a pu nettoyer la plaie et l'a bandé. Donc, à part la soif, elle est pas trop en mauvais état. Elle retourne vers la plage. Pourquoi pas installer le campement ici ? Personne n'est dans le coin. L'air iodé la change de l'air pollué du Cinq._

_Elle fait un petit feu, fait cuire des coquillages qu'elle a ramassé. Elle mange avec plaisir, elle avait faim. _

_Un crissement se fait entendre. Elle se retourne, et voit des crabes. Des GROS crabes, armés et probablement venimeux. Qui se réveillent. _

_Elle pique un sprint, les crabes la suivent. Elle arpente la plage, réveillant d'autres crabes. Ses poursuivants augmentent sans cesse et elle est à bout de souffle. _

_Droit devant elle, d'autres crabes. Elle est prise au piège. Elle trébuche, s'étale de tout son long. _

_Les crabes commencent à la dévorer vivante. _

* * *

D'où nous sommes, nous pouvons voir le campement des carrières. Ils allument un feu; ils n'ont pas peur de se faire attaquer.

- On doit faire quelque chose, marmonne Jordan.

- Quoi ? l'interroge Céré.

- Contre les carrières. Réduire leur influence.

- Voler leurs provisions, propose Epona.

- Pas assez définitif.

- Incendier leur camp, propose Julian.

- Pas mal, fait Céré.

-Il faut qu'ils aient peur. Qu'ils se sentent menacés, explique Jordan.

- En tuer quelque uns.

Tous se tournent vers moi, stupéfaits.

- La fille du Quatre est forte. Mais elle me veut. Et moi, je veux la fille du Deux. Vous n'aurez pas à tuer ou à prendre des risques. Tendons-leur un guet-apens. Puis, au soir, nous dissoudrons l'alliance.

Un silence de mort suit ma déclaration. Malgré l'obscurité, je vois clairement leurs mines à la fois stupéfaites et soulagées. De ne pas se salir les mains. D'avoir un plan concret.

La rage me dévore. Que pense Lilianne ? Papa ? Maman ? En me voyant planifier la mort de mes adversaires, sachant que j'en ai déjà tué un et achevé un autre ?

Mais je m'en fiche, maintenant. Lilianne, Papa et Maman ne viendront pas me disputer parce que j'ai fait une bêtise dans l'arène. Et j'imagine qu'avant tout ils veulent me voir rentrer.

Je les chasse de mon esprit. Rien, à l'extérieur, à part les sponsors et Wendy, me permettra de survivre. Alors, autant cesser d'y penser.

* * *

La nuit est belle. Trop belle pour mon âme torturée par les remords et les regrés.

Tout le monde dort. J'ai convaincu les autres que que pouvais m'occuper de la garde seule.

Je vois un parachute descendre vers moi. Un parachute argenté, au sceau du district Sept. J'ouvre ce qu'il contient; un petit carré de papier s'en échappe.

" Sois forte "

Un petit flacon accompagne le mot. Je lis l'étiquette: Poison de Narcaus

Je connais ce poison. Il arrête progressivement les organes vitaux. J'en enduirais sur ma lame pour tuer mes deux adversaires.

Bran est mort. Mais moi, je suis vivante et plus déterminée que jamais à sortir de cette arène.


	13. Chapitre 13

Chapitre 13

Le matin, nous partons chasser, revenons, mangeons, repartons chasser, revenons, mangeons, dormons. Deux jours passent ainsi, sans morts. Le Capitole doit bouillir d'impatience. Parfait, ils vont être servis !

Notre plan est parfait. Il n'y aura aucune anicroche. Nous avons pris en compte une dizaine de phénomènes que les Juges pourraient déclencher. Nous sommes prêts.

Julian nous réveille à l'aube. Nous descendons de la montagne et la contournons pour arriver derrière la Corne d'Abondance. Epona et Céré partent alors en courant, passant devant les carrières. Le gars du Un, la fille du Un et le gars du Deux les suivent. Pile comme on avait prévu ( en les espionnant, Julian avait découvert qu'ils fonctionnaient par équipe, une de 3 une de 2, celle de 2 étant pile celle qui m'intéresse ).

Au même moment, le sol tremble. Un séisme. Et d'autres arrivent. Si c'est tout ce que les Juges ont en réserve...

Les deux carrières restantes s'abritent dans leur campement. Nous les attaquons. Lordan est blessé au bras.

Un grondement sourd se fait alors entendre.

Une avalanche fonce sur nous !

Mais ce n'est pas une avalanche de neige ordinaire. Celle-ci ne fond pas. Pire, elle est chaude ! Si, dans les dix minutes qui viennent, nous n'en sommes pas sortis, les premières brûlures apparaîtront. Carn ous sommes tous les 5 emportés par le flot de neige qui déferle dans la jungle, les jambes coincés mais le buste dégagé. Il faut éviter les arbres, les lianes, les animaux. Je brandis un couteau. L'adrénaline se propage dans mes veines.

Heureusement, Céré, Epona et leurs poursuivants ne sont pas partis dans cette direction !

La fille du Deux est à moins de 5 mètres de moi. Elle me bombarde de shuriken. L'un d'eux m'atteint au front. Je lance un de mes couteaux, enduit de poison de Narcaus, submergée par ses attaques. Coup de chance ou du destin, il se fiche directement dans sa gorge.

La fille émet un gargouillis étouffé et disparait sous la couche de neige qui nous emporte vers la plage. Mais l'avalanche se stoppe bientôt et toute la neige disparaît, comme si elle n'avait pas existée. Le canon tonne quelques minutes plus tard. Ca y est, Killeen est morte.

Jordan et Julian ne sont plus là. Par contre, la fille du Quatre me regarde avec un sourire cruel en ramassant son filet. Je lis de la haine dans ses yeux.

- Tu vas payer, espèce de... sale petite morveuse ! Pour Killeen et pour Vilger !

Aie, elle a assisté à la mort de sa coéquipière.

Elle brandit son filet et tente de m'attraper. Je l'esquive, encore, et encore. Voyant qu'il ne lui est pas efficace, elle le jette au loin et se contente de son trident.

Elle est redoutable, et je suis aveuglée par le sang qui coule de ma blessure. Pour la énième fois, j'essuie mes yeux, ce qui me fait perdre un dixième de seconde. C'est trop, car elle en profite pour me planter son trident dans la cuisse.

Douleur lancinante, qui fait écho à mon front. Je hurle et, malgré mes blessures, attaque avec ma hache. C'est la rage qui m'anime. Je pare ses coups, en porte d'autres qu'elle pare aussitôt.

Soudain, je remarque qu'elle a du mal à protéger son côté gauche. Ni une, ni deux, ma hache vient se ficher dans son flanc gauche. Elle pousse un hoquet de surprise, et s'effondre. Je l'achève d'un couteau dans la gorge. Là, par contre, pas de Narcaus. Le coup suffit. Un second coup de canon se fait entendre.

J'ai réussi.

Et je m'évanouie.

* * *

- Attention, elle a perdu beaucoup de sang...

- Elle a tué les DEUX, toute seule, sans Jordan et Julian pour la protéger ?

- Faut croire.

- Et ben dis donc, si il y a une semaine on m'avait dit que ma future alliée était aussi forte...

- Elle a eu 9 à l'entraînement, rappelle-toi.

Une voix de fille, douce, et une voix de garçon, profonde.

Epona et Céré.

- D'ailleurs, ils sont où, Jordan et Julian ?

- Je sais pas... Ils ont être emporté ailleurs à cause de l'avalanche.

- Ouahh... T'as fait un garrot génial ! Et le pansement au front est super bien fait !

- C'est pas un pansement, c'est un cataplasme, idiot.

- Tu crois qu'elle va s'en sortir ? Elle a l'air sérieusement dans les vapes.

- Attends, t'a vu les sponsors qu'elle a ? Si dans deux minutes elle a pas reçu un produit qui efface les blessures, je te donne mon reste de fruits secs !

Deux minutes passent.

- Un parachute !

- Deux, non trois parachutes !

- Un district Sept, un Neuf et un Onze.

Froissement.

- J'avais bien parié.

On m'applique un truc froid.

- Dans deux jours on verra plus rien !

- Oui mais t'a vidé le pot... Et pas sûr que les sponsors en redonnent, après ça va devenir trop cher !

- T'as pas tort. Regarde, ils m'ont offert une autre faux

- Et moi, regarde... Un couteau multi-fonctions !

- C'est parce qu'on est avec elle.

J'ouvre les yeux. Epona et Céré me sourient.

- Enfin revenue chez les vivants ! s'exclame Céré. Comment tu te sens ?

- En pleine forme.

- On a perdu Julian et Jordan, m'avoue Epona. Bien peur qu'on les reverra plus...

- Pourquoi ? je demande.

- Bah, t'avais bien dit qu'on romprait l'alliance le soir où il ne restera que 5 adversaires en plus de nous.

- Mais... il en reste 7 !

- T'es resté dans les vapes tout l'après-midi, explique Céré. Il y a eu deux coups de canon, entre temps.

- J'espère que ce n'est pas les garçons, je murmure.

L'hyme retentit à ce moment là.

La première est la fille du Deux. La deuxième la fille du Quatre. Pas de surprise jusque là. Ensuite, il y a le garçon du Cinq.

* * *

_Les carrières viennent de rentrer. Il en manque deux. Probablement les deux coups de canon de ce matin._

_Celui qui semble le chef, le garçon du Deux, est à cran. Il fait les 100 pas en grommelant._

_Le garçon est arrivé pile quand ils revenaient. Dommage, il aurait pu piquer de la nourriture en toute impunité. Là, il va devoir attendre. _

_Mais la faim le rend à moitié fou, il n'a rien mangé depuis le début des Jeux... A part des bois d'écorce d'arbres et des racines qui ne comblent pas son ventre affamé. _

_Il contourne le campement, se glisse dans la Corne. Ca y est, il a réussi ! Il prend une gourde pleine, par acquis de conscience, trois pommes et un bout de fromage. _

_Mais le garçon du Deux entre dans la Corne d'Abondance. Il cherche quelque chose. Le garçon se fige, paralysé par la peur. Quand le garçon du Deux le découvre, il hurle. _

_L'épieu dans son ventre le fait taire._

* * *

Pitié, par Jordan, ni Julian... Je pense pour moi-même en observant le ciel.

Ce n'est pas eux, par miracle, c'est la fille du Onze. Le visage de Céré se ferme. La fille avait le même âge que Bran, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser.

* * *

_Malgré l'avalanche de ce matin, la montagne est plus sûre que le reste de l'arène. Elle sort de sa cachette, un amas de rochers, et grimpe sur une espèce de promontoire. Peut-être trouvera-t-elle des nids avec des oeufs._

_Un énorme nid, au-dessus de sa tête. Soudain, une ombre plane, et descend en piqué vers elle. c'est un aigle gigantesque, qui doit bien faire deux fois son poids et deux fois sa taille. _

_Il l'attaque sans relâche. Elle hurle, elle dégouline de sang. Elle recule, et, tombe dans le vide._

_Son corps désarticulé se brise contre les rochers._


	14. Chapitre 14

**Coucou, me revoilà, après 10 jours de vacance bien mérités (...) ! Et voici ce que vous attendiez tous, un nouveau chapitre !**

* * *

Chapitre 14

La journée n'est pas pareille sans mes alliés. Pour un peu, j'aurai pu apprécier les Hunger Games en leur compagnie. Franchement.

Je quitte la forêt. Je vais tenter ma chance dans la montagne.

Je dépasse notre ancien campement, sans m'y arrêter. Plus haut, toujours plus haut.

L'air se rafraichit de plus en plus, il devient glacial et mordant. Des bourrasques balaient les hauteurs, et je commence à manquer d'oxygène.

Mais je ne redescends pas. Je me base ici plutôt, dans la froide montagne inhospitalière. Je ne sais pas ce que j'espère. Etre hors de portée, sans doute.

Mon sac de couchage retient ma chaleur corporelle. J'ai déniché, abandonnés, des vêtements chauds. Je ne sais pas à qui ils appartenaient, mais ils sont un peu petits. Pas grave, tant qu'ils me protègent du froid...

Je redescends un peu chasser. Je passe une demi-heure à traquer un lièvre, mais cela porte ses fruits: j'en découvre une tanière entière. Je tue seulement les trois plus gros, laissant les bébés et leur mère, toute tremblante.

Le soir tombe. Pas de morts aujourd'hui. Remarque, après la journée d'hier et ses 4 morts, le Capitole a été servi. Je parie que mes sponsors n'ont jamais été aussi nombreux.

Tant mieux.

Je me recroqueville dans mon sac. La température, déjà basse, baisse de plus en plus. Le vent continue à hurler, soufflant sur mes braises.

Heureusement, le sac remplit son office, et je dors toute habillée.

Demain, même programme qu'aujourd'hui.

* * *

Le jour se lève en même temps que moi. Je jette un coup d'oeil vers la Corne d'Abondance. J'imagine que les 3 carrières restants doivent me rechercher.

Mais je ne compte pas les laisser me trouver.

Je remballe mes affaires, croque mon reste de lapin et me met en quête de nourriture. Je compte bien rester à l'écart du théatre des opérations.

Je passe sur un petit chemin très étroit qui donne sur au moins 30 m de vide. Mmm... Dangereux, mais si je peux y attirer mes ennemis...

Non, j'en ai déjà trop fait. Je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver mélée à d'autres morts.

* * *

Je chasse tranquillement des campagnols ( j'en ai déjà deux ) quand un bruit de course me fait dresser l'oreille. Tiens... pas bon du tout. Deux personnes, au moins, sont ici.

Je me redresse et part en courant vers le petit sentier. Une fois en haut, je me cache. Un couteau en plein coeur, ça doit être suffisant pour tuer... Sinon, une chute fera l'affaire.

L'espace d'un instant, je me hais pour être devenue cette tueuse froide et cruelle, qui ne fait que calculer son coup. Mais l'instinct de survie reprend le dessus et je me tiens coite.

Le premier tribut arrive. J'arme mon bras, pour... le baisser aussitôt. C'est Epona !

Epona a les traits de quelqu'un de traqué. Je m'élance. Je dois la sauver.

La vue de son poursuivant me freine. C'est Kyle Clever, le type du Trois.

Merde.

Il a l'air blessé à l'épaule gauche, peut-être une morsure de bête comme un loup, quelque chose dans ce genre. Mais la plaie est soigneusement bandée, et, d'ici, je vois qu'elle n'est pas infectée. Je reconnais le sac d'Epona à son épaule. Il lui a piqué ses affaires. Pire, il tient sa faux. Il a du la prendre par surprise.

Epona fait vaillament face, tire un couteau, le seul qu'elle aie. Mais lui ricane doucement et brandit la faux. Je n'hésite plus. Je m'élance vers la bataille.

Kyle et Epona ont l'air surpris, mais il en faut plus pour décourager le garçon du Trois. Il continue à ricaner.

Je cours, dérape, et manque de tomber. Je me rattrape in extremis au bord du chemin. Kyle fait un pas vers moi, hésite, et revient vers Epona, qui en profite pour lui planter son couteau dans la cuisse.

Joli coup, mais maintenant, elle est désarmée.

Je me hisse à grand peine sur le chemin, grâce à une infractuosité dans la roche, juste sous mon pied. Kyle agite la faux, manifestement il n'a pas trop l'habitude de s'en servir.

Je brandis un couteau. Il a un rictus et balance la faux dans ma direction.

Le temps qu'il me faut pour l'éviter, il a déjà réussi.

Il a poussé Epona dans le vide.

Je pousse un cri de rage, la douleur m'aveugle tandis que le canon tonne. Encore une fois.

Le prochain sera pour Kyle.

Je m'élance, mais il a profité de mon trouble pour récupérer la faux. Il la brandit avec un sourire mauvais.

- Tu as envie de terminer comme ta copine, n'est-ce-pas ? Allez, viens, viens me voir...

- Tu ne sais pas à qui tu as affaire.

- Oh si, je ne le sais que trop. Tu as tué deux carrières, sauf que... tu l'as fait sur un coup de colère. Moi, je calcule tout. Et je gagne à tous les coups.

Pour toute réponse, je sors mon javelot.

Il fait volte-face et court. Je le poursuis, mais il me balance une pierre taillée qui m'égratine le front, du coup je le perds de vue.

Je crie, je hurle sous l'effet de la rage, puis je me recroqueville par terre et sanglote.

Epona...

Elle était poursuivie par son passé douloureux, et elle en était à présent délivrée. Mais elle était morte. Morte, partie, envolée, à cause de ce... Je vais le tuer de mes propres mains !

Je me relève enfin. Mon visage ne trahit aucune émotion, rien qu'un masque de fer déterminé.

Cette fois encore, on m'a enlevé quelqu'un à qui je tenais. Et le responsable, encore une fois, va payer.

* * *

Le ciel s'allume au son de l'hymne. Neuf jours. Déjà. D'après mes calculs, Epona est donc arrivée...9eme. Il ne me reste plus que 7 adversaires à éliminer. Oh, je ne les tuerai pas tous, mais je me chargerai au moins de Kyle. Et peut-être d'autres, je ne sais pas. Maintenant, à ce stade des Jeux, tout peut arriver.

Le visage d'Epona brille dans la nuit, avant d'être emportée dans l'oubli. C'est la seule personne morte aujourd'hui. Bon.

Jusque là, ce n'était que des Hunger Games pour petits joueurs. L'heure de sortir le grand jeu à sonner.


	15. Chapitre 15

Chapitre 15

Le jour se lève. Je ramasse rapidement mes affaires et me met en route après avoir avalé un campagneul.

Aujourd'hui, je descend de la montagne. Une petite chasse à l'homme s'impose.

Je ne sais pas où est Kyle, mais je doute qu'il soit dans les marécages. Ou dans la prairie. Je décide donc d'aller dans la forêt.

La jungle est pareille au premier jour, bruyante. Cependant, je remarque des traces. Des traces de loups. Probablement génétiquement modifiés. Mmm. Elles n'apparaissaient pas au premier jour, donc leur arrivée est récente. Une décision des Juges, qui abattaient leurs petites surprises sur l'arène quand cela devenait un peu trop mou. La blessure de Kyle me revient en mémoire. Pobablement le fait d'un de ces bêtes ! Sa blessure semblait assez récente, donc je dirai que leur arrivée remonte à 3/4 jours.

Il va falloir se méfier. Des loups sont déjà dangereux. Des loups du Capitole... je ne préfère même pas y penser.

Mon père m'a raconté qu'un hiver de grand froid, au dsitrict, les bucherons abattaient les arbres trop vieux qui ne passeraient pas l'hiver. Or, l'un d'eux, s'était éloigné en quête d'un de ces arbres. Il s'était fait attaqué par 2 loups affamés, et malgré sa hache, n'en avait tué aucun et avait fini dévoré vivant.

Pour l'instant, tout semble calme. J'en profite pour remplir ma gourde presque vide dans un petit ruisseau ( évidemment, je la purifie, pas le temps de chopper une diarée ou quelque chose dans le genre ).

Je continue ma route, à la recherche de traces humaines. Rien de très récent, des traces vieilles de plusieurs jours. Je tombe aussi sur un vieux feu de camp, mais je le reconnais aussitôt comme le dernier que j'ai fait en compagnie de Céré et Epona.

" Je te vengerai, Epona " je me murmure à moi-même. Le son de ma voix me réconforte et me redonne courage.

J'arpente la jungle en long, en large et en travers. Rien qui puisse prouver que Kyle est dans le coin.

Le désert ! Il est parti vers le désert !

Je me raccroche à cette bride de souvenir embrumé par l'incrédulité et la colère. Je vérifie que ma gourde est bien pleine, même si ce n'est l'affaire que d'un jour ou deux. Mais je ne veux pas courrir le moindre risque.

* * *

Il fait chaud, si chaud. Le soleil tape dur, mais ma peau mate me me protège un petit peu des coups de soleil. Heureusement que je n'ai pas la peau pâle.

Le sol poussièruex conserve des traces de pas. J'en vois tout de suite deux types. Une, assez profonde. Qui est assez lourd pour en faire de pareilles ? Soit c'est le gars du Un, soit c'est le gars du Deux, soit c'est... Céré.

Mon coeur se serre à cette idée, surtout que je remarque des traces qui suivent sournoisement les premières.

Kyle.

Je n'ai plus qu'à suivre les traces comme il suit celle de sa proie. Je prie pour que cela ne soit pas Céré.

* * *

Un tas de gros rochers. Les empreintes s'arrêtent un peu plus loin.

Le colosse du Un marche seul, probablement à la recherche de victimes affaiblies par le soleil et la soif.

Ce qu'il ne sait pas, c'est qu'il est lui-même traqué.

Kyle sort en catimini de l'ombre, la faux d'Epona à la main. La rage m'envahit. Laissons-le tuer le carrière ( car il est certain qu'il va le tuer, celui-ci ne se doute de rien) qui l'affaiblira peut-être un minimum, puis occupons-nous de son cas.

Le carrière ( Leather, quel nom ridicule, comme c'est typique du Un ) laisse traîner une massue. Il n'a aucune chance.

La faux le décapite proprement et simplement.

Le canon tonne. Je bondis et cours. Mais Kyle a un rictus et s'enfuit.

Je me retourne et aperçoit la fille du Un.

Elle a l'air furieuse, et elle m'a vue. Elle croit que c'est moi qui est tué Leather.

- Leeloo !

Elle tient en joue Julian !

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? je hurle.

La fille du Un ricane.

Le vent se met à voltiger.

- La même chose que toi ! Je venai chercher cet assassin !

Choc. Comment...

- Comment tu sais ?

- J'étais en bas ! Je l'ai vue atterir, je lui ai tenu la main ! J'ai tout v...

La flèche qui l'atteint dans lagorge ne lui laisse pas finir sa phrase. Il s'affaise, comme une poupée de chiffon.

Le vent s'intensifie, masquant le coup de canon.

La fille du Un ricane. Mais la rage m'envahit. Une rage froide et maîtrisée.

- A ton tour, lance-t-elle. Je vous ai suffisamment laissé bavassé.

Elle me croit désarmée.

Le couteau qui l'atteint au thorax lui brise cette illusion.

Je sais qu'elle ne mourra pas. J'entends les pas du colosse du Deux, qui vient. Je sais que, dans la Corne, il y avait du produit comme les sponsors m'ont envoyé. Dans une heure, tout au plus, elle sera comme si de rien n'était.

Il faut que je me sauve.

Le vent s'intensifie. Le sable et la poussière volent, rendant la visibilité presque nulle.

Au moins, on ne me trouvera pas. Je cours vers la plage. Même si je n'ai pas l'intention d'y retourner ( elle est bien trop dangereuse, avec ses crabes ) elle est la seule issue. Si je la longe en restant à distance, je meretoruverai forcément, soit dans les marécages, soit dans la forêt. Il faut que je retourne dans la jungle.

Je cours à perte haleine. Les deux carrières n'ont même pas tenté de me poursuivre. Tant meiux. J'arrive enfin en vue de la plage. Le sable me pique les yeux et chaque parcelle de ma peau exposée. Il entre dans ma gorge et me l'assèche. J'ai terriblement soif, mais je n'ai pas le temps. Pas encore.

Je bifurque en direction de la forêt. La tempête continue, de plus en plus fort. A bout de forces, je me recroqueville sur le sable.

* * *

Le firnament étoilé. Puis l'hymne. J'ouvre les yeux. Le visage du carrière puis celui de Julian apparaissent successivement. Mince, j'ai dormi tout ce temps...!

La tempête est tombée. Je me relève et suis rige de vertige. Déshydratation. Et faim.

Je m'empresse de boire ( à petites gorgées, pour ne pas tout recracher ). Mes vertiges se calment un peu, alors j'enfourne ma dernière barre énergétique. Dieu que c'est bon !

Bon, rejoignons la forêt. Puis la montagne; Je dormirai en journée, tant pis.

Oui, mais la jungle peut être dangereuse, de nuit.

Et je ne peux pas retraverser le désert pour couper par la Corne d'Abondance, à cause des carrières.

Il ne reste qu'une solution: les marécages.


	16. Chapitre 16

Chapitre 16

Dès le lendemain, je me met en route. Il me reste un fond de pommade, dès que les premiers moustiques arrivent je m'en enduis entièrement.

L'odeur est nauséabonde, je m'enfonce et patauge dans la boue gluante, à part ces menues... difficultés, tout baigne.

Où peut bien être passé Kyle ? Il a pris la direction de la plage, je m'en souviens, mais je doute qu'il soit assez bête pour y aller ( tous les tributs doivent être au courant, pour les crabes ). J'ai perdu sa trace, parce qu'il peut maintenant se trouver n'importe où dans l'arène.

Ces marécages sont interminables !

Je patauge encore au moins deux heures, avant de regagner le couvert des arbres.

Dieu merci. Je doute qu'on me dérangera, au sommet de cet arbre. J'ai besoin de repos, il me reste assez de nourriture.

Je grimpe et me hisse sur la branche la plus épaisse. Je suis assez légère, je ne doute pas que l'arbre supportera mon poids.

La branche a beau être épaisse, je m'attache ainsi que mes affaires avec ses lianes presque indestructibles qui poussent dans la jungle. Je suis enfin au calme, si on peut être au calme pendant les Hunger Games.

Je glisse dans le sommeil.

* * *

Déjà l'hymne ? J'ai dormi tout le reste de la journée...

Le ciel s'allume et je le fixe avec appréhension. Qui... ?

Céré !

* * *

_La prairie était si tentante ! Ses herbes hautes formaient des cachettes avec les rares arbres, les proies relativement faciles à trouver... Il savait que cela pouvait être dangereux mais bon.._

_Il s'y était caché depuis la rupture de l'alliance. Depuis, il s'était tenu à l'écart des évenements, même quand Epona avait été tuée. Ce n'était plus son problème, ce n'était plus qu'une adversaire de moins... Mais une partie de son esprit n'en était pas si sûr..._

_Un bruit de pas, soudain. Puis un sifflement d'air, et un javelot dans l'abdomen. Le colosse du Deux lui souriait. _

_- Ici, on ne reste pas plongé dans ses pensées, mon p'tit gars, ricana-t-il. T'aurais jamais du baissé ta garde, pauvre idiot. M'enfin, maintenant, t'es mort. _

_Céré n'eut que le temps de penser que, désormais, il n'était plus qu'un adversaire en moins avant de sombrer dans le noir et l'oubli éternel. _

* * *

Abasourdie, je fixe l'écran qui s'éteint. Il ne reste plus de l'alliance que Jordan et moi. J'espère qu'il va bien. Bien sûr, espérer qu'un de ses adversaires qui pourrait vous tuer va bien est un peu absurde, surtout ici, maintenant qu'il ne reste plus que... 5 personnes !

Je me rendors, encore choquée.

* * *

Les chants des oiseaux me réveillent. Je me détache de mon arbre et vais chasser. La récolte n'est pas si mal, j'ai à manger, sans en avoir à profusion, je peux tenir 2 ou 3 jours. C'est toujours ça de fait.

Car je compte bien arpenter l'arène ( sauf les marécages, aucune personne sensée n'irait se planquer là-bas...) de fond en comble pour le débusquer, ce Kyle !

La jungle bruisse des bruits ds animaux. Plus vite je le trouverai, plus vite je le tuerai. Après la forêt, j'irai dans la montagne. C'est aussi un endroit hospitalier. Et après, la prairie. Ensuite, le désert, si je ne l'ai pas débusqué avant...

* * *

Deux jours encore ont passé, sans morts. Et je n'ai pas trouvé Kyle, ce qui m'incite à penser qu'il bouge fréquemment. Le Capitole doit être au bord de l'ébullition, je m'attend à une mauvaise surprise des Juges. Brr...

Tout incite à penser que aujourd'hui, c'est le début de la fin. Il y a comme, quelque chose de... menaçant dans l'air. Comme si quelque chose avait changé, tout à coup.

Je ne m'apesantis pas trop sur cette sensation de malaise et me met en route. je suis à la lisière de la forêt, tout près de la Corne. Je vois d'ici les carrières. Tiens, quelque chose d'étrange semble se passer. Je me rapproche furtivement, quittant le couvert des arbres. Planquée derrière un bosquet, j'entends et vois tout.

La fille du Un, Golden Fair, ou Barbie, est endormie. Le colosse du Deux tourne en rond. Vraiment bizarre. Je n'ai pas envie de m'approcher. Je sais qu'il faudrait que je m'éloigne, mais la curiosité est trop forte.

Bloody ( c'est le nom du carrière, je m'en souviens maintenant ) saisit un javelot tandis que son aliiée se réveille. Elle émerge doucement du sommeil, s'étire avec volupté.

Elle ne finit pas son geste que le javelot lui transperce l'abdomen. Elle pousse un cri horrifié, clouée au sol, perdant du sang à une vtesse impressionante.

- Bloody ! Qu'est-ce que...

- Désolé, Barbie. T'es bien jolie, mais beaucoup trop dangereuse. T'inquiètes pas, tu m'as bien servi. Mais, tu comprends, tu pourrais me faire un coup en traître n'importe quand. J'ai juste pris les devants.

Il agite un tube de poison devant son nez.

- Me dis pas que tu tentais m'empoisonner ? Il s'esclaffe. T'as trop hésité. Et puis, rien ne vaut une bonne flèche dans le coeur, hein ?

La carrière semble terrifiée, elle perd de sa suberbe et sanglote.

- Pitié, Bloody, je...

- Pas de pitié ici, et tu le sais. T'étais la première à le dire. Maintenant, j'ai le champ libre, je suis le dernier carrière, donc le plus fort de cette arène, hmmm ? Allez, souhaite-moi bonne chance.

- S'il-te-plait, je te jure que je ne voulais pas...

- Tant pis, Barbie. Que tu ai envisagé ou non de me trahir, tu mourras quand même.

A ce moment, Barbie attrape vaillement un couteau et le lance dans sa direction. Il l'attrape au vol, et, sans autre forme de procès, le lui plante dans la gorge. Le canon tonne et un éclair s'abbat sur sa dépouille. Bloody fait un bon en arrière.

Un orage titanesque est en train de se déclencher, et je parie que les éclairs sont bien plus chargés en électricité qu'un éclair normal.

Merde.

Je fais volte-face et pique un sprint vers la prairie, tandis qu'une pluie diluvienne s'abbat sur l'arène. Hors de question de retourner dans la forêt, avec tous les arbres, et dans le désert e serai une cible facile. Reste la prairie.

La dernière partie des Hunger Games a bel et bien commencé.


	17. Chapitre 17

Chapitre 17

La prairie me semble rassurante. Je cours jusqu'à me pelotonner près d'un vieux feu de camp. Il y a du sang par terre, et j'aperçois un petit bracelet de cuir maculé lui aussi de sang. Attendez. Un bracelet de cuir... Céré !

Je me tiens devant l'endroit où Céré est mort. Je recule précipitamment, horrifiée. Les larmes dégoulinent sur mes joues et ( heureusement, je serai passée pour faible sinon ) se mêlent aux gouttes de pluie qui ruissellent. Mais Céré avait tendu une bâche au-dessus de son feu, qui se confond avec les herbes et est à priori indétectable, c'est le seul endroit à peu près sec dans le coin. Je me glisse à nouveau près du feu et l'allume.

L'humidité ambiante me donne la chair de poule. Et puis, la fumée ne se verra pas.

Un éclair tombe juste devant mon abri improvisé. J'essaie de l'ignorer et sort ma dernière ration de fruits secs. Je meurs de faim. Je tremble de partout, malgré la chaleur douce que diffuse le feu. Je me débarrasse de mes vêtements et réenfile ceux que je portais en montagne, ceux qui étaient un peu petits. Cela va tout de suite mieux. Je déroule mon sac de couchage et me roule en boule à l'intérieur. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais les Juges me fichent la paix. Sûrement parce qu'il y a un combat à l'extérieur.

Un combat ?! Je me redresse. Il ne reste plus que Jordan, Bloody et Kyle en plus de moi. Mon ventre se serre. Si Kyle est tué d'une autre main que la mienne, j ne me le pardonnerai pas. Mais qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Ca ne sert à rien. Je ne sais même pas où se déroulerait ce combat. Il ne reste qu'à attendre que l'orage se calme pour reprendre ma traque.

* * *

La pluie s'interrompt. Enfin ! Je risque un oeil vers le ciel. Forcément, ils vont annoncer les victimes d'aujourd'hui. L'hymne retentit. J'ai envie de vomir. Quatorzième fois que je l'entends. Deux semaines. Deux semaines que je suis arrivée dans l'arène.

La fille du Un apparait, sans surprise. Sa photo me sourit d'un air hautain. Je suis à nouveau prise de nausées.

Mon pouls s'accélère, mon ventre se serre, en l'attente de l'autre ( ou des autres ) victimes.

C'est Jordan.

* * *

_La pluie tombe, les éclairs martèlent le sol à intervalles réguliers. Il descend de la montagne, il pourrait faire une mauvaise chute en glissant sur les rochers. En plus, il n'a presque plus rien à manger, et les éclairs tombent beaucoup trop près à son goût._

_La Corne d'Abondance, enfin. Juste avant que l'orage ne commence, il a entendu le canon. Il ne sait pas pour qui il tonnait, mais, au fond de lu, il espère que ce n'est pas Leeloo. Peut-être le mec du Trois._

_Il s'aventure tout près. Tout à l'heure, il a vu une silhouette noire détaler; juste avant l'orage. Il parie que les carrières l'ont poursuivie. Ca vaut le coup..._

_Oh, et puis, non. Il s'apprête à faire demi-tour quand il voit l'arc de la fille du Un traîner par terre. Bizarre. Et cette flaque rouge sombre juste à côté, ce ne doit pas être de l'eau._

_Tout semble indiquer que c'est la carrière qui est morte. Alors... Il pourrait affronter le gars du Deux. Ce mec est peut-être fort, Jordan s'en croit capable. _

_Il brandit sa hache. Au même moment, le carrière sort de l'ombre. _

_- Tu te crois vraiment capable de m'affronter ? ricane-t-il. _

_Jordan abbat sa hache avec violence. Dans le vide. La hache se plante dans le sol. Mais l'épieu, lui, ne le loupe pas. _

* * *

Le ciel s'éteint. Je retourne sous la bâche. Je me sens envahie d'une grande lassitude. De cette alliance qui semblait si prometteuse, il ne reste que moi. De l'alliance des carrières, que Bloody. Et, en tiers personne, Kyle. Je vais aller le tuer, celui-là, ma détermination n'a pas flanchée. Ensuite... le combat final semble évident. Les deux derniers de chaque alliance. Un combat sanglant pour la victoire.

Je n'ai jamais été aussi proche de la fin des Jeux, mais les doutes que je repoussais soigneusement refont surface. Je pourrai perdre. Bloody est bien plus fort que moi.

J'ai peut-être déjà éliminé 3 carrières, Bloody était sans doute le meilleur du lot, avec Barbie, mais il l'a tué de ses propres mains.

Je repousse les doutes encore une fois. D'abord Kyle. On verra pour la suite.

* * *

Hier, il n'y a pas eu de victime. Le soleil vient de se lever, et je suis fin prête. Ce soir, le portrait de Kyle brillera une dernière fois dans le ciel. Prions pour que Bloody ne le trouve pas avant moi. Ce seizième jour des Hunger Games risque d'être sanglant, en tout cas.

J'ai repéré, hier soir, dans la boue, des traces de pas. Probablement les traces de Kyle. Je n'ai plus qu'à les suivre.

Elle me mène droit à une petite grotte. Visiblement, Kyle avait pensé à tout, sauf à ses empreintes.

Je réfléchis quelques secondes, puis abandonne mon sac derrière un tas de cailloux, bien caché, et ne prend qu'une demi-douzaine de couteaux que je glisse à ma ceinture, ma hache que j'attache dans mon dos avec la ceinture-étui que j'ai trouvé sur le campement de Céré, et mon javelot, que je brandis.

Je m'engouffre dans la grotte.

La température est plutôt fraîche. Des gouttes d'eau tombent sur le sol avec un petit bruit un peu agaçant. La grotte est précédée d'un long couloir dans lequel j'avance, cherchant à détecter tout forme de pièges.

Je n'en trouve pas. Visiblement, Kyle ne se croyait indétectable. Excès d'orgueil, sa première erreur, avec ses empreintes.

J'arrive enfin dans ce que je surnomme " la chambre ", une espèce de petite pièce ronde, marquant la fin du tunnel.

Kyle répertorie ses provisions et ne m'aperçoit pas tout de suite. Je n'hésite pas, je lance sur un ton qui se veut méprisant et détaché mais qui vibre de rage contenue:

- Salut, Clever.

Il redresse la tête et me sourit, le plus naturellement du monde, tout en prenant sa faux et se redressant.

- Ah, je t'attendais. J'avais envie de te tuer de mes propres mains.

Voilà pourquoi il n'y avait pas de pièges et que les empreintes restaient visibles, je comprend aussitôt.

- Moi aussi, ça tombe bien, je réplique en souriant ( plutôt le sourire de quelqu'un qui aurait une méchante rage de dents, il faut avouer ).

Et, sur ce, je dégaine un couteau et le lance à toute vitesse. Il va se planter avec un bruit mat dans le bois de la faux que Kyle a brandi juste devant lui.

Je pousse un grognement et en lance un deuxième.

Il l'atteint à l'épaule.

Sans attendre, il passe à l'attaque. Ses yeux brillent tandis qu'il tente de me décapiter. Je pare ses coups avec mon javelot et dégaine ma hache.

Il a un rictus mauvais et arrache le couteau de sa faux, que j'évite avec un peu de peine.

Il en profite pour me lacérer le bras. Je lâche le javelot, qui tombe avec un bruit sourd.

La colère que je contenais déferle en moi, faisant écho à ma douleur. Telle une folle, j'attaque à la hache, mon bras blessé lançant des couteaux ( je le touche deux fois, une fois dans la jambe une fois dans le bas du ventre ).

Ma colère est la maîtresse, il ne peut plus contenir mes assauts rageurs. Finalement, il baisse sa garde. Je brandis ma hache et lui tranche la tête. Juste avant que je ne la coupe, sa faux s'enfonce dans mon flanc. Le coup de canon part, les rochers sont enlevés par l'hovercraft pour récupérer le corps tandis que je m'effondre, à bout de forces.


	18. Chapitre 18

Chapitre 18

Péniblement, je panse mes plaies, évite que le sang ne coule trop avec un garot. Je me sens vidée, sans énergie.

Il faut que je bouge, il faut que je sorte.

Kyle n'a pas renoncé; il m'a juste blessée assez profondément. Pourquoi ?

Mais l'heure n'est pas aux interrogations.

Je tremble de tous mes membres, n'arrive pas à me relever. Je suis quand même dans un sale état, et je le sais. Par miracle, son coup de faux ne m'a pas endommagé d'organes vitaux.

Je me traîne dans la boue jusqu'à l"endroit où il rangeait ses affaires. Une remarque mon reflet dans une flaque d'eau. Une adolescente maigre, sale, à l'expression hagarde et aux yeux... deux puits profonds de douleur et d'incompréhension.

C'est là que je réalise.

Je suis en finale.

* * *

Mes yeux s' habituent doucement à la lumière du crépuscule. Un parachute vient d'arriver, un tonifiant qui fait oublier la douleur, pour trois jours au moins. Je l'ai bu cul-sec, sans me poser de questions. Wendy sait ce qu'elle fait.

L'hymne, encore. Je n'ai pas envie d'entendre sa mélodie pompeuse, d'autant plus que, maintenant, Bloody sait qui est son adversaire.

Seizième jour. Ces Hunger Games sont plus longs que la moyenne.

Bon, je ne vais pas rester là éternellement.

Je pars sans même un regard en arrière.

* * *

Demain, ce sera la finale. Tout le Capitole est en ébullition, à mon avis. Un jour a passé; je me doute que Bloody me traque.

A la lisière entre la jungle et la prairie, je m'endors attachée dans un arbre, indétectable. Mes doutes refont surface. Bloody est quand même plus que coriace... Il n'a pas hésité à assassiner son alliée, alors je doute qu'il ne prenne de gants avec moi.

Mon coeur bat plus vite. Si je gagne... Je touche enfin mon but du bout des doigts. Mais après ? Sans doute accomplirai-je mes rêves qui me paraissent aujourd'hui tellement dérisoires, quand ma vie ne tient qu'à un fil, et que ce fil dépend de Bloody.

Mais le Capitole va l'avoir, ce combat qu'il attend avec impatience. Attendre un jour de plus serait idiot. Je me sens prête, la détermination revient avec l'évocation de ma famille. Tout est possible, maintenant.

* * *

Je l'attends de pied ferme devant la Corne d'Abondance. Il n'est pas encore là, il doit être en vadrouille. Mais je sais qu'il reviendra pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. En patientant, j'en ai profité pour m'offrir, moi aussi, un solide repas.

Un point sombre à l'horizon... Le voilà. J'ai un goût amer dans la bouche, je m'humecte les lèvres et raffermit ma prise sur mes armes.

Il m'aperçoit enfin. Surpris, il me dévisage, puis le mépris et la joie ( une joie malsaine, qui fait froid dans le dos, et n'est pas sans me rappeler la lueur malsaine dans les yeux de Kyle. Lueur qui ne brillera plus jamais, de mon fait, à vrai dire ) apparaissent sur son visage. Il saisit un javelot.

Mais, apparemment, avant, il a envie de causer.

- T'es pas la fille du Huit, toi ? me demande-t-il.

- Non. Celle du Sept, je réponds sans laisser paraître aucune émotion. Mon visage reste froid et lisse.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai. Celle du Huit, Golden l'a tuée au Bain de Sang.

- Golden ? Celle que tu as assassiné comme un lâche ? je demande pour le provoquer, bien que mon visage ne laisse transparaître aucune émotion.

Bloody frémit de rage contenue.

- Tu l'as vue ?

- Tout, sans exception. J'admets, une carrière insensible comme ça, ça fait pas classe de la voir pleurnicher et supplier. D'ailleurs, je pense qu'elle savait qu'elle perdait toutes chances de survie si tu l'épargnais. Quel sponsor soutiendrait une carrière faiblarde et pleurnicharde ?

Il bouillonne.

- Je l'ai tuée parce que je n'avais pas le choix !

Sa couverture se craquèle. Je suis en train de le pousser à bout.

- Mais c'était quand même lâche, je poursuis, implacable.

- Peut importe maintenant, parce que je vais te tuer comme je l'ai tuée, souffle-t-il soudain avec un calme déroutant. Il semble s'être resaisi.

Et il attaque.

Je pare ses coups, puis, soudain, lâche mon javelot, esquive son dernier coup et en profite pour lui planter un couteau dans l'abdomen. Il hurle, et j'ai bien du mal à ne pas finir empalée sur sa lance. Je brandis ma hache. Je vis l'instant le plus décisif de ma vie.

Un violent coup de pied dans le ventre me projette une dizaine de mètres plus loin. Ma hache et mon couteau tombent à une dizaine de centimètres de ma main, mais je n'arrive pas à les attraper. Et pour cause, Bloody me bloque. Il s'assoit sur moi et me sourit d'un air sadique.

- Voyons, par quoi vais-je commencer ? murmure-t-il à mon attention en brandissant un couteau terriblement recourbé.

Je le fixe sans ciller, bien décidée à ne pas flancher. Oui, si je meurs, au moins mourrais-je dignement.

- Par tes jolis yeux ? Oui, ce serait intéressant...

Il est bien trop lourd, mais si il relâchait la pression ne serait-ce qu'une seconde...

Je lui crache à la figure.

Surpris, il s'écarte légèrement. C'est assez. Je roule sur le côté, attrape mon couteau et lui enfonce dans l'oeil. Il pousse un hurlement de bête. Je me relève et attrape ma hache. Mon ventre, là où j'ai pris son coup de pied, me fait un peu mal. Je serre les dents et ignore la douleur.

Bloody lui aussi s'est relevé. Son visage est à moitié couvert de sang. Son rictus est effrayant. Il va me tuer.

Mais je ne compte pas le laisser faire.

Ma hache l'atteint au bras gauche ( mais il est droitier ). Il pousse un râle.

Et son javelot vient se planter droit dans mon ventre.

Oh mon Dieu. La douleur déferle en moi. Je n'ai plus que quelques minutes à vivre, et nous le savons tous les deux.

Mais quelques minutes, c'est suffisant pour tituber jusqu'au côté où son oeil est crevé. C'est suffisant pour le décapiter à la hache.

C'est suffisant pour entendre Claudius Templesmith:

" Mesdames et Messieurs, la gagnante des 57eme Hunger Games, Leeloo Inost du District Sept ! "

C'est suffisant pour entendre le vrombrissement d'un hovercraft, juste avant que tout devienne noir.


	19. Chapitre 19

Chapitre 19

Tout, autour de moi, est blanc. Je suis allongée dans un lit aux draps blancs qui sentent l'amidon.

Il n'y a personne. Il n'y a que moi, mon lit et mes perfusions.

Une porte que je n'avais pas vue coulisse silencieusement et une Muette apparait. Elle tient un plateau-repas qu'elle me dépose sur les genoux puis m'aide à manger.

Ensuite, elle repart silencieusement.

Et c'est là qu'on me réinjecte des somnifères.

* * *

Pendant quelques temps ( je ne sais pas dire quel jour on est, et depuis combien de temps je suis ici ), mes perfusions ont disparu. Je me lève et sors. J'ai bien repris des forces, même si je n'ai pas encore pu me résoudre à regarder ce qu'il y a sous la chemise de nuit blanche que je porte.

Je pénètre dans un couloir. Tout au bout, je vois de la lumière. Je m'y dirige.

Dans une espèce de petit salon m'attendent Wendy, Wost, Oreste, la styliste de Bran et Vincia.

Je me jette dans leurs bras en sanglotant d'émotion. Je parviens à tenir mes souvenirs à l'écart, ce que je n'ai pas cessé de faire jusqu'à présent.

Wendy me sert contre elle.

- Je savais que tu gagnerai. Je le savais.

Wost me sourit, un peu tristement tout de même, il a quand même perdu son tribut.

- Bon travail, gamine.

Oreste s'avance.

Le souvenir de ses derniers mots pèse un instant entre nous, puis il brise la glace en me serrant contre lui.

- Je suis heureux de te revoir.

Puis, une fois tout le monde calmé, Oreste m'explique que ce soir, c'est la rediffusion, et demain, c'est l'interview finale suivie d'une apparition du président Snow qui me " couronnerai ". Puis je pourrai rentrer chez moi, je disposerai de 9 mois de sursis, puis ce serait la Tournée de la Victoire et tout serai fini, enfin.

* * *

Je fais face à mon reflet. Ce soir, je ne suis plus une sauvage, je suis la sauvage gagnante des Jeux.

Je porte une robe verte claire parsemée de taches rouge sombres. Mes ongles sont aussi rouge.

Mes cheveux sont en chignon, retenus par ce qu'il semble être une liane. Mes chaussures sont des sandales qui semblent être des lianes, elles aussi.

Mes lèvres sont d'un rouge carmin, tout comme mes yeux sont bordés d'ombre rouge, d'eye-liner rouge. La touche finale consiste en un peu de blush et du mascara appliqués tous deux très légèrement.

Je suis prête.

* * *

Je suis hissée sur le plateau d'une manière qui n'est pas sans rappeler celle des plateformes des Jeux. J'en descends toutefois élégamment et tend ma main à Caesar Flickerman qui me fait un baisemain et me guide vers mon fauteuil placé légèrement de biais par rapport à l'écran géant. La retransmission va durer trois bonnes heures, aussi me calai-je confortablement dans le fauteuil. Mais avant que cela commence, Caesar me pose quelques rapides questions, destinées à donner un avant-goût d l'interview finale demain.

- Comment te sens-tu ? Tes blessures étaient tout de même graves... Et te voilà rafistolée en quatre jours !

Mes blessures... Je ne les ai pas encore regardées...

- Plutôt bien. Je me sens... en vie.

Le public s'esclaffe.

- Et bien, je suppose que nous pouvons commencer la retransmission !

L'écran se nimbe d'une lueur rouge et le sceau de Panem apparait silencieusement. Puis voilà les Moissons, la Parade, les résultats des entraînements, les interviews. Rien que ça occupe une heure. J'ai le ventre noué à la pensée que tous ceux que l'on voit à l'écran sont morts.

Comme d'habitude, les techniciens veulent raconter une histoire. Là, c'est une histoire de dualité entre deux alliances.

On compare, les tributs tiers apparaissant néammoins. On voit tout la scène de la mort de Bran et j'ai envie de vomir.

Les morts défilent, et je dois tout faire pour m'empêcher de pleurer, surtout sachant que les caméras ne se privent pas de faire des gros plans sur mon visage.

Je me rends compte de ma principale erreur dans les Jeux: je me suis trop attachée à ceux qui étaient rien de plus ni de moins que mes adversaires.

On arrive à la mort de Kyle. Je vois Bloody arpenter l'arène, cherchant ma piste sans la trouver.

Et voici le combat final. J'ai de nouveau la nausée. La jeune fille qui fait face n'est pas moi. C'est une tueuse, une combattante. Ce n'est pas moi, non ?

Je peux voir en direct le vol plané que je fais. Mon ventre me fait un peu mal, comme pour me rappeler la violence inouïe du coup.

On entend la voix du speaker, on voit l'hovercraft qui me récupère en urgence, puis le sceau réapparait, l'hymne résonne, et c'est fini.

Enfin.

* * *

Je vais me coucher. Mes rêves sont agités. Je veux tuer Kyle qui prend les traits de Bran brandissant une hache, puis Bloody arrive et je cours cours cours pour lui échapper sauf que la grotte est sans issue, et j'ai peur, et j'ai mal au ventre, tellement mal...

Je me réveille en sursaut; L'horloge indique 2h54 du matin. Je me lève en précipitation et vomi tout mon repas d'hier soir dans le lavabo. Je claque la porte de la salle de bain et me jette sur mon lit en sanglotant. Je me rendors, et le rêve se répète, sauf que, juste avant que Bloody n'apparaisse, Vincia vient me réveiller, bénie soit-elle.

Oreste, Caty, Tarquin et Phoébé me préparent pour l'interview.

- Cette fois, il n'y aura pas le public, me confie Phoébé.

- Juste toi, Caesar, les caméras, et, puis, à la fin, le président Snow, ajoute Tarquin.

Oreste les interrompt en me faisant enfiler ma robe, puis ils me coiffent, me vernissent et me liment les ongles, me maquille...

Je suis magnifique.

Une jeune femme aux cheveux bruns bouffants me fait face. Elle porte une robe de velours vert entouré de volants de soie verte qui bruissent légèrement. Son visage est maquillé de manière légère, aérienne: de l'eye-liner vert, pas de mascara, du vert à lèvre ( très léger ) et du fond de teint ( ça, c'est juste parce que je suis plus pâle que je devrais l'être.

- Tu es sublime, murmure Caty avec un sourire.

Je me rends compte que je les aime bien, mes préparateurs. Je m'aperçois qu'ils ne sont pas aussi... Capitoliens, si j'ose dire, qu'on pourrait s'attendre.

- Courage, chuchote Oreste à mon oreille. C'est la dernière fois.

Je lui souris. La dernière fois.


	20. Chapitre 20

Chapitre 20

Je pénètre sur le plateau dans un silence assourdissant. Rien que les flash des caméras mises en route, rien à voir avec l'assourdissante clameur dont j'ai l'habitude.

Caesar, toujours en vert anis ( ah, je ne l'avais pas précisé ? ), me sert chaleureusement la main. Il me sourit avec gentillesse, et je sens que, bien qu'il soit un homme célèbre au Capitole, il est sincère. Je lis dans ses yeux que a barbarie des Jeux le lassent peu à peu. Caesar fait tout pour nous aider.

Cela me met du baume au coeur. Je lui souris à mon tour.

- Comment vas-tu, Leeloo ?

- Très bien, merci.

- Allons donc nous asseoir !

Il me guide vers mon fauteuil et s'assoit en face de moi.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que cela t'as fait de revoir tes deux semaines dans l'arène, hier ?

- Un gros choc. Un énorme choc. Je ne me croyais pas comme cela. Dans l'arène, une autre part de moi s'est dévoilée.

- Quels sont les moments de cette rediffusion qui t'ont le plus marqués ?

- La mort de Bran et de tous mes anciens alliés. Je ne savais pas que Céré était mort comme cela. Ni Jordan.

J'inspire lentement.

- Oui, je te comprends. Que penses-tu faire, une fois rentrée chez toi ?

- Revoir toute ma famille, et mes amis. Et puis, emménager dans ma nouvelle maison avec mes parents et mes soeurs, et après... je ne sais pas. Je n'arrive pas à me projeter si loin.

A ce moment, par inatention, tous mes souvenirs déferlent dans ma tête. Je revois tout, pire qu'à la rediffusion parce que je n'étais que spectatrice. Les larmes commencent à me monter aux yeux.

- Quels sont tes adversaires qui t'ont le plus impressionnée ?

Je me reprends en main, et, sans la moindre émotion apparente, je lâche:

- Kyle, pour commencer. J'avais tout de suite repéré une sorte de lueur... malsaine dans ses yeux. Et j'étais surprise par son intelligence. Ensuite, Golden. Elle était très arrogante, mais aussi très douée et manipulatrice. Je crois que je me serais retrouvée contre elle en finale si elle n'avait pas été moins négligente ( donc si elle s'était assurée une protection pendant son sommeil ) et si Bloody n'avait pas eu l'idée de la tuer avant qu'elle ne mette son projet à éxécution.

- Et Bloody ?

- C'était une brute, mais quand même assez rusé.

- Bien, bien. Peut-on avoir ton avis sur l'arène ?

- C'était une belle arène, mais bien retorse. Les marécages étaient... horribles. La plage, elle était très bien, c'était un piège parfait avec ses crabes tueurs.

- Ce qui d'ailleurs tué la fille du Cinq.

- Ah bon ? Je ne savais pas. Bref, cette arène était dangereuse. Je ne sais pas combien ont péri dans la montagne, par exemple...

- Quatre minimum, d'après mes souvenirs. Penses-tu que les carrières ont fait des erreurs ?

- Oh oui. Ils étaient trop arrogants, ils m'ont négligé ainsi que l'alliance en général. C'est ce qui les a perdu.

* * *

Le président Snow pose la couronne des Vainqueurs sur ma tête. Lorsque mes yeux croisent son regard de pierre, j'étouffe un frisson. Son odeur de rose artificielle me donne la nausée.

Il ne suffit que de quelques mots à mon oreille pour comprendre que j'aurais dû m'en douter.

Il veut me prostituer, sous peine de quoi il tuera ma famille. Et mes amis.

* * *

La campagne défile sous mes yeux, mais je ne la vois pas.

Je ne peux pas me prostituer, je ne veux pas. C'est impossible à envisager, et ma famille mérite de vivre.

Je sais très bien qu'ils ne m'ont pas attendu en vain pour me voir repartir. Mais je n'ai pas le choix.

Je veux être libre.

Cela sera simple.

J'ai déjà tout prévu. Ce soir, après le repas.

Wendy me fait goûté au champagne. C'est bon, mais, dans ma bouche, tout a un goût amer.

Wost explique patiemment à Vincia que non, elle n'a jamais bu du champagne, parce que, non, elle n'était pas trop jeune, elle ne savait même pas ce que c'est.

Je réfléchis encore; est-ce la seule solution ? Je veux ma liberté, cette liberté que le Capitole m'a ravi à la Moisson.

J veux montrer un exemple à tous ces anciens vainqueurs qui n'ont pas eu le choix. Je veux q'on se souvienne de moi comme celle qui s'est affranchie de la tyrannie du Capitole.

Est-ce que Wendy s'est prostituée ? Sûrement, peut-être qu'elle se prostitue encore. Elle a encore sa mère, son père étant décédé des suites d'un accident en forêt, et son grand frère, marié et père de trois enfants, tenant une papeterie.

* * *

Je rentre dans ma chambre. C'est la dernière fois que je vois du luxe.

La corde.

Une grosse corde de chanvre, bien épaisse, qui ne rompra pas. J'ai réussi à descendre de nuit au gymnase du Centre d'Entraînement, juste avant de repartir, et de la dérober. Cela n'a pas été sans mal, je l'avoue.

Je fais un noeud coulant comme je l'ai appris là-bas. Puis je me mets au lit et j'attends.

Vers une heure, tout bruit a cessé. Jusqu'à au moins six heures, personne ne se relèvera, je l'ai bien compris.

La salle à manger. J'ai une petite faim, alors je mange des pâtisseries, et tout. Lorsque je suis bien gavée, je pousse la table au-dessus de laquelle est accrochée l'antique lustre ( des bougies, il faut les allumer ) et je le décroche de son crochet. Je monte sur une chaise, et y noue l'autre extrémiité de la corde bien solidemment. Je passe le noeud coulant autour de mon cou, et repousse la chaise. Le noeud commence à se resseré.

L'oxygène me manque. Je pourrai me décrocher, mais je ne peux pas. J'ai fait mon choix.

Des taches noires apparaissent au bout de mon champ de vision. Le président Snow ne sera pas content. C'est même un début de révolte, ce que je suis en train de faire. Je suis fière de me sacrifier pour la liberté de Panem.

En plus, il ne pourra pas tuer ma famille, cela ne me ferait rien puisque je serai déjà morte.

Il sera acculé.

Au pied du mur, comme moi quand je n'avais pas encore trouvé cette solution.

Et les Hunger Games finiront.

Il faudra du temps, bien sûr, mais cela viendra.

Et Panem sera libre.

Panem libre.

Libre.

Lib...

...


	21. Epilogue

Epilogue

Le lendemain matin, Wendy fut la première à retrouver le corps. Elle poussa un hurlement perçant et s'évanouit. Alerter, les autres se précipitèrent, ainsi que quelques Muets. Et le district qui approchait de plus en plus. On appela le Capitole; personne ne savait ce qui fallait faire. Et le Capitole non plus.

Quand Panem finit par apprendre, 9 mois plus tard, à la Tournée des Vainqueurs, que la jeune fille s'était suicidée, un vent de révolte souffla dans le pays, semant des graines de révoltes un peu partout, même au Capitole. Toutefois, leur germination prit 17 ans, leur floraison 1 an, puis leur fructification eut lieu et les Hunger Games disparurent.

Leeloo ne s'était pas suicidée uniquement que pour échapper à la prostitution : ses souvenirs étaient bien trop lourds à porter.

Comme elle l'avait prévue, il n'eut aucune représailles contre sa famille et ses amis.

Le début de la fin des Hnger Games commença avec sa fin à elle, cette jeune fille courageuse qui en fit presque autant que Katniss Everdeen.

* * *

**Voilà, cette fiction prend fin. J'y ai pris énormément de plaisir, et jusqu'au dernier moment, je ne savais pas que Leeloo mourrait. Je suis désolée, elle m'était moi aussi très chère. **

**Merci pour vos reviews multiples, FaenaFiliana et Chambre 313. **

**Merci de m'avoir lu et d'avoir aimé ( ou pas ) Leeloo.**

**Merci pour tout. **


End file.
